Harry Potter Reads Percy Jackson
by MrsDragneel1203
Summary: Dumbledore has found some people to aid in the war against Voldemort. He gathers a group of people together to read about the adventures of Percy Jackson to help them get a better understanding on how their world works. Who will be the people reading the books? What would their reactions be at finding out about the world of Greek Gods and monsters?
1. Chapter 1

Hello to anyone who's reading this.

I've read a lot of Percy Jackson fanfictions where they either go to the past or the future and read the Percy Jackson books with everyone.

But I also found a fanfiction where the Harry Potter characters read the books and thought, 'hey, maybe I should try writing one.'

There will not be any students at Hogwarts that are secretly demigods because I honestly don't find that believable. Unless I find one that actually makes sense.

Anyway, here's my version of the Harry Potter cast reading about the adventures of the one and only Percy Jackson. Crossing my fingers in hopes that you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, why do you think that Professor Dumbledore wanted to meet us here?" Harry Potter questioned his friends.

Ron Weasley shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno mate. But I'm not complaining, he got us out of potions."

Hermione Granger threw a look of irritation at him. "Classes are important Ron, you can't just skip them without a valid reason."

"Well technically we're not skipping are we?" He asked sarcastically. "Dumbledore excused us himself."

"Professor Dumbledore Ron," Hermione said, stressing the professor part of her statement. "I do wonder what is so important that he had to pull us out of class though. And why the corridor where the Room of Requirement is?"

"We were wondering the same thing," a voice called out.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked in surprise when they caught sight of three more people in front of them.

There was Neville Longbottom, a sixth year Gryffindor like them, along with two fifth year students, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister.

Luna was in Ravenclaw, the house of knowledge, and Ginny was in Gryffindor, the house of brave, with them.

"Neville? Ginny? Luna?" Harry called out in confusion. "What're you guys doing here?"

Ginny shrugged. "I was with Luna when we got a message from Professor Dumbledore asking to meet here," she explained.

"Yeah, I got one too." Neville chimed in.

"What?" Hermione asked in bewilderment. "Why would Professor Dumbledore pull all of us out of class to meet in this corridor?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe he's finally gone mental?"

Hermione hit him in irritation, a scowl on her face. Harry managed to hide his snickers from her though.

"So what do we do now," Ginny asked. "Just wait here until something happens?"

"Ah, we are all here," a voice called out. "Good."

Turning towards the voice, the students found the most peculiar group walking down the hall towards them.

There was Dumbledore of course. Walking on his left was the student's least favorite professor, Professor Snape. On Dumbledore's right was their third year DADA professor and Harry's uncle-figure, Remus Lupin.

And finally, strangely enough, walking behind those three were another trio; Molly, Fred, and George Weasley.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny were staring at them in shock.

Luna just smiled serenely as if everything and everyone were acting as they should.

"Remus?" Harry questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"And what are you guys doing here?" Ron asked as he pointed at his family.

Fred and George grinned.

"Well Ronald, we were summoned–"

"–by Professor Dumbledore to–"

"–discuss matters of the–"

"–utmost importance," they finished.

"Oh knock it off you two," Molly scolded them. She then turned to Ron. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to come for something important."

"The same goes for me as well," Remus added.

Snape rolled his eyes and Harry glared at him.

"I think we've talked enough," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes shining like mad. "Ladies and gentlemen, please enter the room."

He pointed to a door that wasn't there before. The door to the Room of Requirement.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I'll explain all when we settle in the room Harry," Dumbledore said patiently.

Harry rolled his eyes and marched into the room, Hermione and Ron on his heels.

Everyone else follow them in.

What they saw on the inside took their breath away. The room was massive, about half the size of the quidditch pitch. The walls held shelves that held hundreds of books. A fireplace was along one of the walls and there was also a door along the same wall as the fireplace.

In the middle of the room was a table that had enough chairs for all of them along with a wooden chest.

Snape was the first to break the awed silence. "Do you think you can tell us why we are all here Dumbledore?" he asked curtly.

"But of course Severus!" he replied joyfully. "Everyone sit down, sit down!"

They did as he said. "Now," he said as everyone settled themselves, "to put it simply: we are going to read a book."

Silence was met with his statement.

"Excuse me?" Snape snapped. "You've called us all here to read a bloody book?"

"For once I agree with Snape," Ron said in outrage, ignoring his mother's glare. "If I wanted to read a bloody book, I would play Hermione for a day and go to the library!"

Hermione slapped the back of his head. "Language and manners Ronald!" she hissed.

Fred and George had slumped when Dumbledore said 'read a book'.

"With all due respect Professor Dumbledore–" Fred started saying.

"–we don't have time to read some ordinary book," George finished.

"I agree with them," Remus said quietly. "Voldemort is active now. We should be spending our time gathering allies."

Snape nodded in reluctant agreement. "The wolf is right."

Harry glared at Snape for him referring to Remus's status as a werewolf.

"Ah, but that is exactly what I've done," Dumbledore stated brightly. "I have found a group of people who are willing to help us."

"Really?" Ginny asked eagerly. "They'll help us fight against you-know-who?"

Dumbledore nodded with a smile on his face.

"Uh," Neville started saying, "that's great and all, but what does any of this have to do with us reading a book?"

"Longbottom also has a point," Snape said grudgingly.

"Well," Dumbledore stated. "These people are not like us."

"Not like us?" Molly repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, they are not wizards."

"They aren't wizards?" Harry said incredulously. "Well then how in the bloody hell are they supposed to help us?"

"Language Harry," Molly said sharply.

"And that is precisely why we're here Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said as he pulled the wooden chest off the table and set it on the floor next to him. After he opened it, he pulled out a book and set it on the table in front of him. "There are five books in total that tell us all about them. More specifically, about the adventures of one of them. And actually Mr. Potter, the young man we will read about has led a life similar to yours. He was even subjected to a prophecy!"

Harry's eyes widened. _'This guy had a life like mine?'_ he thought in bewilderment. He wouldn't wish it on anybody.

"So these books will help us understand them?" Remus asked carefully.

Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly," he said. "They offered to help us, the least we can do is try to understand them."

"And how are muggles supposed to help us?" Snape asked archly.

Dumbledore have a mysterious smile. "That's the clincher Severus," he said. "They aren't fully muggle."

That got everyone's attention. "Then what are they?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore held up the book. "The only way to find out is to read this book."

Everyone remained silent. On one hand, they didn't want to sit around and read some dumb book. On the other hand, reading about an unknown race of people that will help them in the war was an opportunity none of them wanted to pass up.

And in Harry's case, he really wanted to see how this guy's life was similar to his.

"I'll stay," Harry said strongly.

"Well if Harry stays then so will I," Hermione stated.

"Same here," Ron said.

The twins looked at each other.

"Even if it is a book–"

"–it still sounds interesting."

They looked at Dumbledore. "We're in."

"Well of course I'm in," Mrs. Weasley in an obvious tone.

Ginny nodded. "I'll stay."

"Me too," Luna said. Some people forgot she was there.

"I'll stay as well," Remus stated.

"Same," Neville imputed.

Dumbledore looked to the last person. "Well Severus?" he asked.

The potion master sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Excellent," he exclaimed happily. "Now, who would like to read first?"

"I will!" Hermione piped up.

"No surprise there," Ron muttered to Harry.

Dumbledore handed the book over to her and she flipped open to the first chapter.

"Chapter one, _**I Accidentally Vaporized My Pre-Algebra Teacher.**_ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson storylines and characters, nor any Harry Potter characters. The only thing I own is this story plot. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

All of the students, plus Fred and George, were laughing hard.

"I don't know what pre-algebra is–" Fred started saying.

"–but kudos to the first part," George finished in amusement.

 _ **Look...half-blood.**_

Harry frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He himself was a half-blood and took great pride in it.

"Well Professor Dumbledore said that these people aren't fully human," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"So...what, they're half muggle?" Neville asked.

"And half what?" Luna asked.

Hermione glared at them. "Can I keep reading now?" It was only one sentence.

The people who interrupted were smiling sheepishly.

 _ **If you're...right now.**_

"Okay." Ron reached over to take it but was stopped by Hermione's glare.

"Try it and die," she hissed.

Ron pulled back his hand as if it was burned.

The twins snickered. "He's so totally whipped," one of them whispered.

 _ **Believe...normal life.  
**_

"If only it were that simple," Remus said sorrowfully.

"I don't get it," Ron frowned. "Why would being a half-blood be so dangerous if they're not wizards? There wouldn't be any pure-blood pricks."

"If we want to find out we have to read Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said.

 _ **Being...nasty ways.**_

"Oh," Ron said weakly, his face white. Then again everyone else wasn't doing any better.

"Merlin's beard," Molly exclaimed, a hand over her mouth.

Even Snape was affected, if only slightly.

 _ **If you're...ever happened.**_

"But all of this did happen," Luna said quietly. "Right Professor?"

"Indeed it did Luna," Dumbledore said gravelly.

 _ **But if...of us.  
**_  
 _'But what are you?'_ Harry thought to himself.

 _ **And once...for you.**_

A tense mood settled over the group.

 _ **Don't...warn you.**_

"You didn't warm us," all the immature ones said.

Snape sighed in irritation.

 _ **My name is Percy Jackson.**_

"So we finally have a name," Remus said.

Molly winced as she heard what Percy's name is.

 _ **I'm twelve...New York.  
**_  
"An American?" Hermione interrupted herself to ask Dumbledore.

He nodded. "Yes, these people all hail from The United States."

"And they're coming all the way here to help us?" Snape asked suspiciously.

He nodded.

 _ **Am I...kid?**_

 _ **Yeah...say that.**_

Fred, George, Neville, Harry, and Ron all laughed uproariously.

"Our kind of person, eh Forge?" George asked.

"Oh absolutely Gred."

 _ **I could...prove it,  
**_  
"He's kind of pessimistic isn't he?" Molly asked with a frown.

 _ **but things...Roman stuff.  
**_  
"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Hermione said excitedly, Ginny and Luna nodding their heads in agreement.

"Sounds like torture to me," Ron disagreed with Harry, Neville, and the twins nodding their heads.

 _ **I know...torture.  
**_  
The guys burst into laughter. "Look, even Percy agrees," Harry said while laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

 _ **Most...were.**_

 _ **But Mr. Brunner...hopes.**_

 _ **Mr. Brunner...to sleep.**_

"I want him as our teacher," Harry declared.

"Same here mate," Ron agreed.

"I'd like to see those weapons," Luna said dreamily.

"And the armor," Neville imputed. "Those sound cool."

 _ **I hoped...in trouble.**_

 ** _Boy...wrong._**

"I feel you there," Harry stated as he crossed his arms. Things always seem to happen to him too, whether he wanted it to or not.

Everyone else sans Snape and Dumbledore nodded.

 _ **See...expelled anyway.  
**_  
All the kids burst into laughter, while the adults (aside from Snape) merely smiled in amusement.

Snape rolled his eyes. _'Another dunderhead who has no regard for rules.'_ He thought. _'No wonder Dumbledore said this brat was like Potter.'_

"I'm seriously loving this guy," Ron got out between laughs.

"We need to recruit him for our pranks," Fred said in merriment as he held onto his side.

George merely nodded, too busy laughing to properly respond.

 _ **And before...unplanned swim.  
**_  
All the kids were nearly falling out of their seats in laughter and the adults, aside from Snape, let out chuckles of amusement.

"Can't wait to meet him," Ginny said through her laughter.

"Same," Neville, Harry, Ron, and the twins called out.

 _ **And the...the idea.**_

"No, we want to hear more!" The immature ones said.

Snape rolled his eyes again.

 _ **This...be good.**_

 ** _All the way...sandwich._**

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Hate her."

"Us too."

 _ **Grover was...his legs.  
**_  
"What's 'PE'?" Ron asked.

"It stands for physical education," Hermione explained. "Muggles have this class to help people stay in shape and healthy."

Molly nodded approvingly. "That's a good idea."

Ron looked at her in horror.

"Shouldn't have opened your big mouth," Harry muttered to him.

 _ **He walked funny...in the cafeteria.**_

Harry and Hermione snorted in amusement.

"What's an 'enchilada'?" Ron asked.

"Muggle food," Hermione answered. "And stop interrupting me!"

"Me! What about everybody else?"

"They don't do it as often as you!"

"The bloody hell they do!"

"They–"

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted in annoyance. "What are you people, five? Act your age!"

Both looked properly chastised. "Sorry Harry."

The adults looked at the trio in surprise while the others were used to it. Even Luna.

 _ **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit...happened on this trip.**_

Fred and George shuddered. "Be good Percy," Fred said solemnly.

"In-school suspension is the worse," George concluded.

Molly looked at them in suspicion. "And just how would you two know?" she asked sharply.

They both quickly looked away from her, whistling innocently.

Nobody was fooled.

 _ **"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**_

 _ **Grover...peanut butter."**_

Remus raised a brow. "So do I, but not in my hair."

Ron nodded wholeheartedly.

 _ **He dodged...lunch.**_

 ** _"That's it...my seat._**

"At least he's loyal to Grover," Ginny commented.

Everyone nodded at that.

 _ **"You're already...anything happens."**_

 ** _Looking back...and there._**

"He wished to hit a girl?" Molly asked in shock.

"Well, to be fair, she was picking on an important person in Percy's life," Remus pointed out.

Molly huffed but didn't comment any more on the subject.

 _ **In-school suspension...myself into.  
**_  
The twins shivered in fright. "What could've terrified him more than in-school suspension?" they asked in horror and to everyone else's amusement.

 _ **Mr. Brunner...tour.**_

 ** _He rode up...pottery._**

 ** _It...three thousand years._**

Hermione smiled. "At least he appreciates them," she commented, Luna nodding with a smile.

The twins sighed dramatically. "Just when he was beginning to be interesting," they said in mock sympathy.

"Oh shush you two," Molly scolded them.

 _ **He...sphinx at the top,  
**_  
"What's a sphinx?" Ron asked, interrupting Hermione.

"Some creature from mythology that has the head of a human and a body of a lion," Harry answered.

Everyone sans Hermione and Dumbledore looked at him in shock, even Snape. Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh come on," he said in annoyance. "I grew up in the muggle world remember? They had all kinds of myths and legends in my school's library."

Ron blinked. "You went to the bloody library?"

"It was one of the only ways to get away from the Dursleys," he muttered darkly.

No one commented on that, although Snape was looking at him curiously.

 _ **and started...our age.**_

"Poor dear," Molly said sadly.

 _ **He told us...the evil eye.  
**_  
"Sound like someone we know?"Ron asked rhetorically, although he was glancing towards Snape.

He glared at him.

"See?"

 _ **Mrs. Dodds...nervous breakdown.**_

 ** _From her...devil spawn._**

"Now it really sounds like someone we know," Harry muttered, glancing towards Snape.

 _ **She would...a month.**_

"What!?" all the boys yelled out.

"That's cruel and unusual punishment!" Ron protested, Harry and Neville, nodding full heartily in agreement. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and Luna merely smiled.

Snape smirked. "Oh really?" he asked evilly.

"Ron, shut your bloody mouth," Harry hissed at him under his breath.

The twins shook their heads. "Glad we're not in school anymore huh George?"

"Yeah."

 _ **One time...absolutely right."  
**_  
Everyone looked at one another. "Maybe it was a failed joke?" Neville said weakly.

Harry looked uneasy. "I don't know. It sounded off."

 _ **Mr. Brunner...funeral art.**_

 ** _Finally... stele,_**

"Real mature," Ginny muttered with a roll of her eyes.

 _ **and I turned...shut up?"**_

 _ **It came...it to.**_

"It always does," Harry muttered.

 **"The whole...his story.**

 _ **"Mr. Jackson...comment?"**_

 _ **My..."No sir."**_

 _ **Mr. Brunner...represents?"**_

 _ **I looked...kids, right?"**_

Molly looked horrified. "Someone ate their kids!?" she asked in horror. She looked a little green.

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny didn't look any better.

The boys were looking disturbed and even Dumbledore, Remus, and Snape looked a little queasy.

 _ **"Yes...this because..."**_

 _ **"Well...god, and -"**_

 _ **"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**_

 _ **"Titan," I corrected...brother and sisters-"**_

 _ **"Eeew!"...behind me.**_

"Eeew is right!" Molly said indignantly. "Not to mention positively evil that he ate his own children!"

"Mum, calm down," Ron said uneasily.

"And Mrs. Weasley," Harry interjected, "these are just myths."

Molly crossed her arms and glared at the book.

Wisely, Hermione continued to read.

 _ **"-and so...the gods won."**_

 _ **Some snickers from the group.**_

 _ **Behind me...Kronos ate his kids.'"**_

"I hate to say this but the girl has a point," Remus said. "What is the point of learning about this...Greek Mythology?"

"Well it must be important or it wouldn't be in the story," Luna said airily.

"I suppose..." Remus trailed off but he didn't sound convinced.

 _ **"And why...in real life?"  
**_  
The twins grinned. "Busted," they sang under their breath.

 _ **"Busted," Grover muttered.  
**_  
Ron grinned over at his brothers. "You guys think like Grover," he teased.

In response to his teasing, they just bowed their heads self-importantly.

 _ **"Shut up...her hair.**_

 _ **At least Nancy got picked, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**_

Harry and Ron exclaimed glances. "Just like McGonagall's cat ears," Ron said, Harry and the twins nodding in agreement.

 _ **I thought...sir."**_

 _ **"I see."...the titan's stomach.**_

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ginny whispered paled-faced. Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron, and Molly weren't looking too good either.

 _ **The gods...own scythe,  
**_  
"Hmph, serves him right," Molly said decisively.

Snape rolled his eyes.

 _ **and scattered his...us back outside?"  
**_  
Remus frowned. "I fail to see the happy note in that," he spoke up.

"Maybe he was being sarcastic?" Harry said uncertainly.

 _ **The class drifted...like doofuses.**_

 ** _Grover and I..."Mr. Jackson."_**

 ** _I...was coming._**

 ** _Mr. Brunner...seen everything._**

 ** _"You must...told me._**

 ** _"About...titans?"_**

 ** _"About real life...apply to it."_**

 ** _"Oh."_**

 ** _"What you...Percy Jackson."_**

Hermione stopped reading and frowned slightly. "Why would this Mr. Brunner want Percy to see that subject as important?" she asked the Headmaster.

He shook his head. "That, Ms. Granger, is a question that can be answered if we continue reading these books," he answered.

She frowned slightly at his answer but dropped the issue.

For now.

 _ **I wanted...so hard.**_

 ** _I mean...god they worshiped._**

"That sounds wicked!" George exclaimed.

"That it does Forge, that it does," Fred said with a glint in his eyes.

Harry, Ron, and Neville laughed at their banter.

 _ **But Mr. Brunner...C- in my life.**_

"What's dyslexia-" Fred started saying.

"-and attention deficit disorder?" George finished.

"And what does it mean to get a 'C-'?" Ron spoke up.

"Well dyslexia is a learning disorder that makes it hard to read words and numbers for people who have it," Hermione explained. "Attention deficit disorder, or ADHD for short, is a condition that causes the people who have it to not be able to sit still and act irrationally in the general sense."

"And getting a C- is part of the muggle grading system," Harry added. "While we have O's, E's, and A's as passing grades and P's, D's, and T's for failing grades, they have A's, B's, and C's as passing grades and D's and F's as failing grades."

"How do you know that mate?" Ron asked him in shock.

Harry raised a brow at him. "You seem to forget I lived in the muggle world for ten years," he said blandly.

Ron blushed in humiliation. "Ah, right."

"Can Ms. Granger continue reading now?" Snape asked with sarcasm, ignoring the glares sent his way by the two boys.

"Please continue Hermione," Remus suggested, sensing an argument about to break out.

 _ **No - he...spell them correctly.**_

 ** _I mumbled...this girl's funeral._**

 ** _He told...my lunch._**

 ** _The class...Fifth Avenue._**

 ** _Overhead...seen over the city._**

Neville looked a little apprehensive. "That doesn't sound good," he said nervously.

The others agreed with him.

 _ **I figured maybe...hurricane blowing in.**_

Remus frowned in contemplation. "That isn't normal weather, even for America," he said.

"No, it isn't." Surprisingly, the monotonous answer came from Snape.

Dumbledore smiled at him. _'I'm glad he's coming out of his shell slightly,'_ he thought to himself.

 _ **Nobody else...Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.  
**_  
Harry glanced over at Snape.

 _ **Grover and I...make it anywhere else.**_

 ** _"Detention?" Grover asked._**

 ** _"Nah...I'm not a genius."_**

 ** _Grover didn't say...have your apple?"_**

Everyone burst out laughing at that, even Snape let an amused smirk cross his face.

"Nice encouragement Grover," Fred said through his laughter.

"Yeah, you should become a motivational speaker," George chimed in, holding a stitch in his side.

Hermione smiled mischievously. "He actually reminds me of Ron," she said slyly.

"Oi!" Ron said in indignation.

"She has a point," Harry pointed out with a smile.

"OI!"

Molly laughed at her son's embarrassment.

 _ **I didn't have...take it.**_

 _ **I watched the stream...kicked out again.**_

Molly looked horrified. "He's been to six schools in six years?" she asked in a horrified tone.

"That's even worse than me," Harry said in surprise.

 _ **I wouldn't...gave me.  
**_  
Harry felt a pang in his chest at Percy describing his relationship with his mother. _'I wish I knew more about my mother,'_ he thought sadly to himself.

Snape was the only one who noticed his change in behavior and frowned slightly.

 _ **Mr. Brunner...motorized cafe table.**_

 _ **I was about...in Grover's lap.**_

"Now really!" Molly fumed. "That was completely uncalled for!"

"She reminds me of some people from the older years when I was in Gryffindor," Remus remarked, his eyes showing emotion.

"She deserves to be expelled!" Ginny hissed.

 _ **"Oops."...liquid Cheetos.**_

"What are Cheetos?" Luna asked.

"Muggle food." Hermione and Harry replied simultaneously.

 _ **I tried to...control of your temper."  
**_  
Ron snickered. "You should take note Harry," he said teasingly.

Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Remus all let out laughs while Dumbledore merely smiled.

 _'You really should take note Potter,'_ Snape thought sardonically.

 _ **But I...roared in my ears.  
**_  
 _'A wave?'_ Snape and Remus thought to themselves.

 _ **I don't remember..."Percy pushed me!"**_

 _ **Mrs. Dodds...next to us.**_

 _ **Some of the kids..."Did you see -"**_

 _ **"- the water -"**_

 _ **"- like it grabbed her -"**_

No one said anything to that, they were too busy dealing with their shock at what Hermione just read.

 _ **I didn't know...trouble again.  
**_  
"I know the feeling," the twins muttered.

 _ **As soon as Mrs. Dodds..."Now, honey- "**_

 ** _"I know...erasing workbooks."_**

"Foolish child!" Fred and George said in unison.

"What?" Ron and Harry said, a confused look on their faces. Molly and Ginny were also looking confused as to why their sons/brothers were acting that way.

"You never, _ever-_ "

"-guess your punishment."

They both received the 'look' from everyone, except Dumbledore.

 _ **That wasn't...to say.  
**_  
"See!"

 _ **"Come with...said.**_

 _ **"Wait!"...pushed her."**_

 ** _I stared...Grover to death._**

 ** _She glared...chin trembled._**

 ** _"I don't...she said._**

 ** _"But-"_**

 ** _"You...here."_**

 ** _Grover...desperately._**

 ** _"It's okay...trying."_**

 ** _"Honey..."Now."_**

 ** _Nancy...I'll-kill-you-later-stare._**

"How can a stare be scary?" Ron asked.

"Gee Ron," Fred said with heavy sarcasm. "Have you met Professor Snape?"

Snape smirked.

 _ **Then I turned...to come on.**_

 ** _How'd...so fast?_**

"I have a bad feeling," Remus said in a worried tone.

Molly nodded in agreement, a look of unease on her face. The kids were all looking anxious as well.

 _ **I have moments...brain misinterpreting things.**_

 ** _I wasn't so sure._**

"Something's wrong," Harry said worriedly.

Everyone agreed with him, even Snape albeit reluctantly.

 _ **I...Dodds.**_

 ** _Halfway up...absorbed in his novel._**

"The teacher doesn't notice," Neville pointed out nervously.

Luna was looking pale next to him. "But why would he want Mr. Brunner to know what's going on?"

No one had an answer.

 _ **I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**_

 ** _Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop._**

"I don't think so," Ginny said, her voice unsure.

 _ **But...the plan.**_

 _ **I followed...Greek and Roman section.**_

 _ **Except...was empty.**_

"Definitely not good," Ron said weakly.

"He should have just hightailed it out of there," George said, Fred nodding vehemently next to him.

 _ **Mrs. Dodds stood...she wanted to pulverize it...  
**_  
"Something's going to happen," Luna worriedly.

You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.

 _ **I did..."Yes, ma'am."  
**_  
Fred and George nodded sagely. "Yes, agree with them to appease them."

 _ **She tugged on...get away with it?"  
**_  
"What is she talking about?" Molly asked.

Nobody had an answer to that.

 _ **The look...was evil.  
**_  
The air was thick with tension, everyone - including Snape - leaning forward slightly to see what would happen next.

 _ **She's a teacher...going to hurt me.  
**_  
All of the students let out snorts of bitter amusement. "That didn't stop Quirrell did it?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Or Lockheart," Ron said bitterly.

"Or Moody the Death Eater," Neville said with a scowl on his face.

"Let's not forget Umbridge," Hermione said, her eyes narrowed.

Remus looked away from them. _'They didn't mention me but I was one of them,'_ he thought bitterly.

Dumbledore looked at Remus with a sad look on his face, understanding what he was thinking about.

 _ **I said...ma'am."**_

 _ **Thunder...building.**_

 _ **"We are not fools...suffer less pain."**_

"What is she talking about? The suspense is killing me," Ron complained.

Hermione glared at him. "Well if you'd let me finish reading we can find out!"

Ron wisely kept his mouth shut, shooting glares at the grinning twins and Harry.

 _ **I didn't know...about.**_

 _ **All I could...my dorm room.**_

The tension abated a little bit as the boys laughed at Percy's statement. "Really, can't wait to meet the bloke," Ron said with a grin, Harry, the twins, and Neville nodding wholeheartedly.

Luna and Ginny giggle in amusement.

 **Or maybe they'd...read the book.  
**  
The boys let out more laughs, almost dissipating the tension from earlier. "He's earned back our respect," Fred commented teasingly.

"Of course he did," George said.

Remus smiled over at them fondly. _'In the upcoming war, it's nice that people can still laugh,'_ he thought.

 _ **"Well?" she demanded.**_

"Ma'am, I don't..."

 ** _"Your time...she hissed._**

 ** _Then the weirdest thing...slice me to ribbons._**

The whole table was silent, looks of shock and horror on their faces (sans Dumbledore). Even the normally expressionless Snape had a shocked look on his face.

The first person to break the silence was Ron. "Bloody hell," he whispered, eyes wide. "What kind of _monster_ is she?"

Neville shook his head. "I don't want to know," he said shakily.

Hermione turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, what exactly is she?" she asked him with a slight hitch in her voice.

He shook his head. "I cannot tell you, Ms. Granger," he said. "But, I can say that since we're all witches and wizards, these being won't bother us."

"How can you be sure?" Ginny asked frightfully.

"Because of what they are," Dumbledore said patiently. "And because of the kind of person, Percy Jackson is."

"And he is what exactly?" George asked.

Dumbledore merely pointed towards the book still in Hermione's hands. "Let us read and find out."

Remus looked pensive. _'She seems equivalent to an out-of-control werewolf',_ he thought worriedly.

Molly lowered her hands from her eyes. "I hope Percy will be alright."

Snape didn't say anything, but his face was a mask of indifference, which meant to those who knew him that even he was slightly shaken.

When no one else spoke up, Hermione continued to read.

 _ **Then...even stranger.  
**_  
"Stranger?" Neville asked incredulously. "How can things possibly get stranger?"

 _ **Mr. Brunner...pen in his hand.**_

 ** _"What ho...the air._**

"A pen?!" Hermione screeched in outrage. Harry was looking equally outraged. "A strange creature is attacking him and all he does is throw him a pen?!"

"Wait wait," Neville said with his hands held out in a 'hold on' gesture. "What's a pen?"

"A muggle writing utensil," Snape said shortly.

Harry looked at him in shock. _'He knows about muggles?'_ he thought.

Snape ignored the looks he was receiving and focused all his attention on the book in Hermione's hands.

 _ **Mrs. Dodds...at me.**_

Tension began mounting again.

 _ **With a yelp...tournament day.**_

There was a moment of shocked silence. Everyone (sans Dumbledore) was staring at the book with looks of confusion and shock.

"The pen," Harry said slowly, "turned...into a sword."

Luna smiled. "Sounds interesting," she commented.

"Sounds mental!" Ron shouted. "A bloody writing utensil turned into a sword?!"

"And why is an adult handing a child a weapon instead of trying to help him get away?!" Molly said indignantly.

"Why don't _we_ have quills that can turn into a cool sword?" Fred asked with a pout on his face.

"Yeah, this is an outrage!" George pounded the table. "I _demand_ a change!"

Ginny giggled at them.

"I agree with Mrs. Weasley," Snape interjected with a scowl. "Knowing the destruction these dunderheads get into with wands, image a kid a sword."

Molly scowled and crossed her arms.

Neville hummed thoughtfully. "Although, I think wands are more deadly than swords. Swords can't reach people far away like wands can."

"If you guys are finished," Hermione said slowly with narrowed eyes. "I'd like to finish this chapter."

 _ **Mrs. Dodds...look in her eyes.**_

 _ **My knees were... dropped the sword.**_

 _ **She...Die, honey!"**_

George started snickering behind his hand.

Everyone looked at him strangely, even Fred.

"What's so funny about a monster trying to kill Percy?" Remus asked him with a frown.

"It's not that," George explained, getting his chuckles under control. "I just imagined a monster attacking a jar of honey on mum's counter."

Fred grinned and started chuckling too. "Ah, now I get it."

"Shush you two," Molly scolded them.

 _ **And...at me.  
**_  
The tension was back.

 _ **Absolute terror...I swung the sword.  
**_  
"Wait, hold up," Ginny interrupted. "Swinging a sword comes naturally to him?"

"Maybe it has something to do with him being only half muggle?" Hermione suggested.

"Maybe..."

 _ **The metal...water. Hisss!**_

 _ **Mrs. Dodds...were still watching me.**_

"Whoa," Ron said in awe. "Percy defeated that monster almost instantly."

"Imagine what he could do to good-ole Mouldy-Voldy," Harry said with a grin.

Snape coughed to cover up a laugh that suddenly bubbled up. He covered his surprise well enough. 'Since when did Potter become funny?' he thought to himself.

 _ **I was alone.**_

 ** _There...my hand._**

 ** _Mr. Brunner...but me._**

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "Why is the pen back to normal and where did Mr. Brunner go?"

Remus frowned. "Something's not adding up."

 _ **My hands were...mushrooms or something.  
**_  
Luna looked confused. "'Magic mushrooms?"

Fred made a thinking noise. "Should we patent that?" he asked George.

"It's an idea," George said seriously with a nod.

Everyone (sans Dumbledore, who merely smiled, and Snape who rolled his eyes) laughed at their banter.

 _ **Had I...whole thing?  
**_  
"Seems too vivid for it to be an imagination," Hermione interrupted thoughtfully.

Luna and Ginny nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore glanced at Hermione with slight approval. _'Ms. Granger has a very sharp mind for one so young,'_ he thought proudly.

 _ **I...outside.**_

 _ **It...to rain.**_

 _ **Grover was...whipped your butt."**_

Everyone looked confused. "Who?"

 _ **I said, "Who?"  
**_

All the boys let out laughs while the girls were giggling. Molly and Remus chuckled slightly and even Dumbledore looked amused.

Snape just rolled his eyes.

 _ **"Our teacher. Duh!"  
**_

Everyone was now definitely confused (except for Dumbledore). "Didn't Percy say that there was only Mr. Brunner and Mrs- that thing?" Neville asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I'm not sure who this 'Mrs. Kerr' is."

 _ **I blinked...talking about.**_

She just rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Even Percy's confused," Ron pointed out.

"Of course he is," Ginny said. "He probably wants to admit that he was imagining the whole thing with Mrs. Dodds but having some teacher show up out of nowhere will get him even more confused than he already is."

"Well will you look at that," Fred said.

"Our little sister is growing up," George said while wiping away an imaginary tear.

"We know this day was coming-"

"-but we didn't realize it was this soon!"

"Shut up," Ginny muttered, her face red.

 _ **I asked...Mrs. Dodds was.**_

 ** _He said, "Who?"_**

 ** _But he...messing with me._**

Harry frowned. "Even Grover is going along with it?"

"I thought they were friends," Neville said in confusion.

"Well...maybe he's doing it to protect him?" Remus said slowly.

"How can he protect him by lying to him like that?" Ron asked.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't like to protect those that matter to us Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore interjected gravely.

Snape looked away bitterly.

 _ **"Not funny man...serious."**_

 _ **Thunder...overhead.**_

Snape frowned slightly.

"Something wrong Severus?" Dumbledore asked, bringing all attention to him.

Snape scowled but answered anyways. "The book is mentioning the weather a lot; it seems significant."

"He's right," Hermione answered. "Maybe it ties in with everything?" she asked uncertainly.

"Continue reading to find the answer Ms. Granger."

 _ **I saw Mr. Brunner...he'd never moved.**_

 _ **I went...him.**_

 _ **He looked up...Mr. Jackson."**_

 _ **I handed Mr. Brunner...still holding it.**_

 _ **"Sir...Mrs. Dodds?"**_

 _ **He stared..."Who?"**_

George nodded sagely. "Now that is how you lie."

"Yeah," Fred said in agreement. "Hey you lot," he said to the kids still in Hogwarts. " _This_ is how to lie. Take note."

"They absolutely will _not_!" Mrs. Weasley said hotly. "And Mr. Brunner shouldn't be lying either, the poor boy is confused enough."

 _ **"The other...teacher."**_

 _ **He frowned...feeling alright?"**_

"And that's the end of the chapter," Hermione said as she closed the book.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay," Remus said as soon as Hermione closed the book. "What just happened?"

"Well we know that Percy is a half muggle," Ginny said thoughtfully. "We just don't know what the other half is...yet."

"His teacher turned into a murderous monster," Harry said dryly. "Hello, irony, my old friend."

Hermione snickered at the variation of the muggle phrase, while everyone else looked confused. Snape, the only other one that was raised in the muggle world, smirked slightly but hid his reaction from everyone. _'Where is the arrogant Potter brat with an ego the size of the school Quidditch field?'_ he thought to himself.

"Percy defeated the evil teacher/monster-"

"-by using a pen that transformed into a cool sword," the twins commented with pouts on their faces.

Molly frowned slightly. "It seems that Mr. Brunner helped Percy out but is denying any involvement," she said.

"Grover seems to be in on it too," Neville said.

"Yes he does," Remus said proudly as he stared at Neville, who ducked his head in embarrassment. _'The events at the ministry a few months ago has done wonders for his confidence, but he still gets shy sometimes.'_

"What about the water?" Luna asked airily.

Ron looked at her. "What are you on about?"

Hermione slapped the back of his head. "Can you ever say something that _doesn't_ sound mean or offensive Ronald?"

"Oi, what'd I do this time?"

Hermione huffed a breath and didn't answer.

"You were saying, Ms. Lovegood?" Snape said irritably.

"The book mentioned something about water," Luna said in the same tone as earlier.

"And what about the weather?" Harry asked. "I've never been to the states before, but I'm pretty sure that the weather isn't like that."

"Things just aren't adding up," Hermione said with a furrowed brow. "How does all this figure into what Percy is?"

"To know the answer to that Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said, "we must continue reading. Who'd like to read next?"

"I'll do it," Neville volunteered, raising his hand shyly.

"Okay, then here," Hermione said as she slid the book across the table.

Neville picked it up and read the title. _**"Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks Of Death."**_

There was confusion evident on everyone's faces (sans Dumbledore). "I know mum sometimes knit tight sweaters," Ron said slowly, ignoring the grinning faces of the twins and the slightly red face of his mother, "but how can socks kill you?"

"Well if you stuff them down someone's throat you can suffocate them," Harry said thoughtfully.

"...it's kind of morbid that you thought of that Harry," Hermione said as she stared at her best friend.

Everyone silently agreed with her.

 _ **I was used to...teacher since Christmas.**_

"Hold on," Ginny interrupted. "There's actually another person there to take Mrs. Dodds' place?"

"I wonder where she came from," Remus wondered. "You can't just get a random stranger off the streets to be a teacher."

"Maybe Mr. Brunner put her on standby just in case something happened with Mrs. Dodds?" Ginny suggested.

"Unlikely Ms. Weasley," Snape said, unable to help himself. Trying to figure out how everything fit was frustrating - and he was liking every second. Slytherin though he may be, he had many Ravenclaw traits, including a thirst for knowledge and a desire to learn. "This 'Mrs. Dodds' character had been treating Mr. Jackson disdainfully ever since she showed up at that school. The teacher couldn't have known that Mrs. Dodds...that _thing_ would do anything out of the ordinary on that specific day."

Everyone stared at him in slight shock. He's never spoken that much in one breath before. "An excellent idea Severus," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

 _ **Every so often...like I was psycho.**_

"I know the feeling," Harry muttered, thinking back on his second year when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin and just last year when most people that he was a crazy, attention-seeking brat who murdered Cedric Diggory.

Ron and Hermione were the only ones who heard him and gave him sympathetic looks.

 _ **It got...never existed.**_

"Did you hear? He said almost," Ron pointed out.

 _ **Almost.**_

Ron's face turned red in embarrassment as everyone except for Dumbledore, Snape, and Remus laughed at him.

 _ **But Groover...he was lying.**_

Fred and George stared morosely at the book in Neville's hands. "Someone obviously never taught that poor boy how to lie," Fred said sadly.

"If he still isn't better by the end of these books, we shall teach him when we meet him," George said determinedly.

Snape rolled his eyes.

 _ **Something was...**_ _ **at the museum.**_

 _ **I didn't have...a cold sweat.**_

Harry shivered slightly. During the summer after the Triwizard Tournament, he always had nightmares about Voldemort and Cedric's death.

Ginny was feeling uncomfortable too. This reminded her about the summer after she was possessed by Tom Riddle and the nightmares that she had.

Molly noticed her daughter's reaction and pulled her to her side in a hug. Ginny smiled and sank into her mother's embrace.

 _ **The freak weather...Atlantic that year.**_

"Another mention of freakish weather," Snape commented quietly to himself.

"What are 'air panes'?" Ron asked in confusion.

Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron's pronunciation of the muggle word. "Ron, they're called aeroplanes," Hermione said after getting her giggles under control. "And they're an invention by muggles that allow them to fly higher than a wizard on a broom could."

"Whoa," Ron said in awe.

 _ **I started feeling...almost every class.**_

Molly frowned. "I understand his frustrations but he shouldn't have let it interfere with his schooling."

"Well to be fair Mrs. Weasley, Percy does have ADHD," Hermione interjected. "That makes it hard for him to concentrate on a daily basis. When you add in the fact that something weird is going on that he doesn't know about, it makes it even more hard for him to stay focused."

Molly frowned. "Oh, well I suppose…"

 _ **Finally, when our...but it sounded good.**_

Hermione let out an unladylike snort.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked her.

"A sot is someone who drinks a lot," she explained. "Percy basically called him an old drunk."

The other teens laughed. Molly frowned in disapproval but didn't say anything.

 _ **The headmaster sent...to Yancy Academy.**_

 _ **Fine...Just fine.**_

 _ **I was homesick.**_

Every person at the table felt a pang go through their chest, having felt that feeling before. Even Harry and Snape, who've hated going home for the summers, felt that feeling for Hogwarts.

 _ **I wanted to...stupid poker parties.**_

Harry and Snape both narrowed their eyes in unison.

Remus frowned thoughtfully. "I don't like the sound of Percy's stepfather."

"Neither do I," Molly stated worriedly.

 _ **And yet...next year without me.**_

"He really is loyal," Luna said as she gazed at the ceiling.

"It'd be nice if we had more people like that," George said, thinking back to his older brother. Fred understood what he meant and nodded in agreement.

 _ **I'd miss Latin...I could do well.**_

 _ **As exam...I studied for.**_

"The _only_ test he studied for?!" Hermione screeched in outrage. Even Luna was looking slightly upset, her Ravenclaw side showing.

Molly looked furious. "He should _at least_ make an effort on the other ones!"

Harry and Ron scootched away from Hermione and her fury. They did _not_ want to be around an angry female thank you very much.

 _ **I hadn't forgotten...to believe him.**_

 _ **The evening before...**_ _ **riding skateboards.**_

"What is a-"

"It's a type of muggle transport object," Hermione interrupted smoothly. "Mostly teens and young adults use them."

Fred and George laughed at the look on Ron's face.

 _ **There was no...Forget it.**_

"Who are those people he mentioned?" Ginny asked. "I don't recognize them."

"I'm pretty sure those people are in Greek mythology," Hermione said thoughtfully. "But I don't recognize them. What about you Harry?"

"I only skimmed the books at the library the few times I was there," he answered. "Chiron sounds familiar but I can't remember details."

"Blimey Harry," Neville said, "I didn't know you were such a bookworm."

He blushed slightly. "I like to read about some things if they interest me," he said.

Snape arched a brow in surprise.

 _ **I paced the...inside my shirt.**_

Fred and George shuddered. "Not a good feeling mate," Fred said.

Molly narrowed her eyes at them. "And why do you know that?" she asked archly.

The sat with their backs straight and their hands folded on the table, looking like perfect obedient angels.

Again, no one was fooled.

 _ **I remembered Mr. Brunner's...**_ **Percy Jackson** _ **.**_

 _ **I took...mythology book.**_

 _ **I'd never asked...I hadn't tried.**_

Snape couldn't help but scoff. "You say Mr. Potter and Mr. Jackson are similar, Headmaster," he said. "But it seems Mr. Jackson actually _tries_ to achieve a good grade."

"Now Severus," Dumbledore chided as Harry and Ron glared at him. "There's no need for comments like that."

 _ **I walked downstairs...the hallway floor.**_

 _ **I was three...worried about Percy, sir."**_

 _ **I froze.**_

"Why would Grover be talking to Mr. Brunner?" Neville interrupted himself.

"He said he was worried about him," Ginny pointed out.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah but I don't think that's what he meant," he said.

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked him.

"Well Percy said he almost believed that Mrs. Dodds didn't exist," he imputed. "But that Grover didn't fool him. Maybe Grover is worried about Percy finding out the truth of what's going on."

"That's a very interesting theory, my boy," Dumbledore commented.

 _ **I'm not usually...you to an adult.**_

The twins shook their heads. "That's a bet we'd automatically lose," they grumbled. Everyone else silently agreed.

 _ **I inched closer.**_

" _ **...alone this summer...**_ **they** _ **know too-"**_

"What's a Kindly One?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, her brow furrowed in confusion. "It sounds slightly familiar but I don't know from where. I _do_ want to know is what are they talking about though."

" _ **We would only...mature more."**_

" _ **But he may...summer solstice deadline-"**_

" _ **Will have to...while he still can."**_

" _ **Sir, he**_ **saw** _ **her…"**_

" _ **His imagination...convince him of that."**_

" _ **Sir, I...would mean."**_

" _ **You haven't failed...alive until next fall-"**_

"Okay, hold up," Ron interrupted quickly, a bewildered look on his face. "What was all that about? What is summer solstice? What deadline are they talking about? What does he mean about mist? What duties were Grover talking about? And why the bloody hell do they need to keep him alive?!"

"Ron! Calm down," Hermione said soothingly as Molly glared at him about his language. "We're just as confused as you are."

"It seems we were right," Remus interjected. "Mr. Brunner and Grover are responsible for everyone not remembering Mrs. Dodds."

"But why?" Luna asked, uncharacteristically serious. "Why is it so important that Percy thinks that what happened was just his imagination?"

"Like I've been saying Ms. Lovegood," Dumbledore said, "if you want the answers to your questions, we must continue reading."

All the teens sighed. They were getting really sick of that phrase.

 _ **The mythology book...with a thud.**_

The twins groaned.

"What's wrong dears?" Molly questioned them.

"You're _never_ supposed to reveal your location during a stakeout," George complained.

"It's, like, the number one rule," Fred said in agreement.

"But he wasn't staking anything out," Ron said.

They waved their hand dismissively. "Details."

 _ **Mr. Brunner...silent.**_

 _ **My heart hammering...down the hall.**_

The twins started nodding vigorously. "Good, leave no evidence that you were ever there."

"Cut it out you two," Molly scolded them.

 _ **A shadow slid...like an archer's bow.**_

Snape narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

 _ **I opened...slipped inside.**_

 _ **A few seconds...**_ _ **outside my door.**_

Everyone held their breath, so sure that Percy would be caught.

 _ **A large, dark...moved on.**_

Sighs of relief came from the teens. "Good, he wasn't found out."

"Personally, I would've confronted them myself and demand to know what was going on," Remus admitted.

"And if they altered your memory like they did everyone else?" Snape asked with heavy sarcasm.

Remus frowned but didn't say anything more.

 _ **A bead...my neck.**_

 _ **Somewhere in the hallway...the winter solstice."**_

" _ **Mine neither...could've sworn…"**_

" _ **Go back to...exams tomorrow."**_

" _ **Don't remind me."**_

"Merlin help them," Harry said mournfully with Ron, Neville, Fred, and George nodding in agreement.

Luna and Ginny let out giggles while Molly, Remus, and Dumbledore let small smiles cross their faces.

Hermione and Snape both rolled their eyes.

 _ **The lights went...office.**_

 _ **I waited...like forever.**_

 _ **Finally, I...the dorm.**_

 _ **Grover...been there all night.**_

" _Now_ he's a good actor?" Ron asked incredulously.

" _ **Hey," he said...this test?"**_

 _ **I didn't answer.**_

" _ **You...everything okay?"**_

" _ **Just...tired."**_

 _ **I turned...getting ready for bed.**_

 _ **I didn't...learned downstairs.**_

"Us too," Luna said as she stared intensely at the book.

 _ **I wanted to...thing.**_

 _ **But one thing...kind of danger.**_

 _ **The next afternoon...three-hour Latin exam,**_

"THREE HOURS!" all the teens - sans Hermione and Luna - shouted in horror.

"That sounds like a fine idea," Snape said with a smirk. Remus chuckled at the terrified looks Harry, Ron, and Neville were giving him.

 _ **my eyes swimming...me back inside.**_

 _ **For a...the problem.**_

" _ **Percy...for the best."**_

"Ouch," Remus winced. "He's not going to take that well."

 _ **His tone was kind...little kissing motions with her lips.**_

Ginny fingered her wand. "I'm starting to wish that girl was right here," she said wickedly, Molly nodding firmly in agreement.

Ron, Fred, and George looked at them warily. Knowing how angry they can be separately they shuddered to think about their combined anger. One angry female is bad enough.

 _ **I mumbled, "Okay sir."**_

" _ **I mean…matter of time."**_

 _ **My eyes stung.**_

Harry winced. He knows what it's like to think your favorite teacher is disappointed in you.

 _ **Here was my favorite teacher...to get kicked out.**_

"I don't think Mr. Brunner meant it in the way Percy thinks," Molly said thoughtfully. "He probably just doesn't know how to say what he wants to say."

" _ **Right," I said, trembling.**_

" _ **No, no...That's nothing to be-"**_

" _ **Thanks...for reminding me."**_

" _ **Percy-"**_

 _ **But I...gone.**_

"Poor boy," Molly said softly. "He misunderstood what he was trying to say to him."

"But Mr. Brunner didn't make it easier with him having no tact," Neville pointed out quietly.

"You'd know all about _that_ , wouldn't you Ron?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Oi! What is this, pick on Ron day or something?"

 _ **On the last day...clothes into my suitcase.**_

 _ **The other guys were...**_ _ **nobody from a family of nobodies.**_

"I'm sure that's not true," Luna said airily.

 _ **They asked me what...going back to the city.**_

 _ **What I didn't...to school in the fall.**_

" _ **Oh...That's cool."**_

 _ **They went back...I'd never existed.**_

"Well that was rude," Hermione said indignantly.

 _ **The only person...heading into the city.**_

"Well that's not convenient at all," Snape said sarcastically.

Harry snorted, then wondered why he found that funny.

 _ **During the whole bus...tease him on the Greyhound.**_

 _ **Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.**_

 _ **I said...Kindly Ones?"**_

 _ **Grover nearly...do you mean?"**_

 _ **I confessed about...night before the exam.**_

Fred covered his face. "Why would you _confess_?" he whispered sadly, George shaking his head next to him.

 _ **Grover's eyes...did you hear?"**_

" _ **Oh...not much...summer solstice deadline?"**_

"So he heard everything then."

 _ **He winced...demon math teachers…"**_

" _ **Grover-"**_

" _ **And I was telling...Mrs. Dodds and…"**_

"Grover's a really, really bad liar isn't he?" Ron said with a brow raised.

" _ **Grover...really bad liar."**_

Ron's face went red again as all the teens, his mother, and Remus laughed at him. "You have a funny habit of repeating things Percy say, little brother," George teased, making Ron's face go even redder.

Dumbledore smiled at the scene while Snape remained stoic.

 _ **His ears turned pink.**_

 _ **From his shirt pocket...need me this summer."**_

 _ **The card was in fancy script...finally made out something like:**_

 **Grover Underwood**

 _ **Keeper**_

 _ **Half-Blood Hill**_

 _ **Long Island New York**_

 _ **(800) 009-0009**_

"Here's another mention about half-bloods," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"So does that mean Percy isn't the only half-muggle?" Ron asked.

"We already knew that," Harry said as he looked at his best friend with a grin on his face. "Didn't Dumbledore say he found a _group_ of people to help us?"

"Shut up Harry," he muttered petulantly.

"What does being a 'Keeper' mean?" Neville asked.

"What?" Remus asked.

"On the card, Grover gave him," Fred pointed out.

"It called him a Keeper," George concluded.

"Does it have to do with Percy being a half-blood?" Harry wondered.

"Keep reading Neville," Hermione instructed. "We'll figure this out."

" _ **What's Half-"**_

" _ **Don't say it...summer address."**_

 _ **My heart sank... others at Yancy.**_

" _ **Okay," I said...your mansion."**_

 _ **He...you need me."**_

" _ **Why...you?"**_

Molly frowned. "That was a little rude."

 _ **It came...I meant it to.**_

"Oh."

 _ **Grover blushes...to protect you."**_

"But _why_ would he need protecting?" Hermione groaned. "This is all too confusing!"

Snape, still keeping silent, was thinking through everything.

 _ **I stared at him.**_

 _ **All year long...who defended**_ **me** _ **.**_

"Aw, how sweet, he protected his friends from bullies," Molly cooed.

"I want to know why Grover needs to protect him in the first place," Snape muttered to himself.

" _ **Grover," I said...protecting me from?"**_

"We'd like to know that too!"

 _ **There was a...smell of rotten eggs.**_

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Gross."

 _ **The driver cursed...side of the highway.**_

 _ **After a few minutes...everybody else.**_

 _ **We were on...an old-fashioned fruit stand.**_

"Wait," Remus interrupted. "Didn't Percy just describe that road as unnoticeable? Why would there be a fruit stand there?"

No one had an answer.

 _ **The stuff on sale looked really good...biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**_

' _Three old ladies?'_ Harry and Hermione thought in unison.

 _ **I mean these socks...basket of electric-blue yarn.**_

 _ **All three women ...bleached cotton dresses.**_

 _ **The weirdest thing...looking right at me.**_

"Why don't I like that sentence?" Fred asked nervously.

"Probably because none of us like it either," George concluded, looking around at everyone's nervous faces and the narrowed eyes of Snape. Dumbledore was the only one with a poker face.

 _ **I looked over...His nose was twitching.**_

"Looks like Grover doesn't like it either."

" _ **Grover?... Hey, man-"**_

" _ **Tell me...aren't they?"**_

" _ **Yeah. Weird, huh...would fit me?"**_

" _ **Not funny Percy...at all."**_

 _ **The old lady...I heard Grover catch his breath.**_

Harry and Hermione let out gasps.

Everyone looked over at them. "What's wrong?" Ron asked. He then took in the looks on their faces. "You know who those old ladies are, don't you?"

They glanced at each other. "I think so," Hermione eventually answered.

"Well? Who are they?"

"I don't want to say anything in case I'm wrong," Harry said quickly.

"Yeah, me too," Hermione said shyly.

"There's only a page left," Neville said. "Maybe you two can tell us what you think in the end?"

They glanced at each other again. "I guess that's okay," Hermione said reluctantly.

" _ **We're getting back...Come on."**_

" _ **What?" I said...in there."**_

" _ **Come on!...but I stayed back.**_

 _ **Across the road, the...**_ **snip** _ **across four lanes of traffic.**_

Harry and Hermione nodded to themselves.

 _ **Her two friends...for - Sasquatch or Godzilla.**_

 _ **At the rear end...back to life.**_

 _ **The passengers cheered.**_

" _ **Darn right!...Everybody back onboard!"**_

 _ **Once we started...I'd caught the flu.**_

 _ **Grover didn't look...his teeth were chattering.**_

" _ **Grover?"**_

" _ **Yeah?"**_

" _ **What are...telling me?"**_

"We'd like to know too."

 _ **He dabbed his forehead...at the fruit stand?"**_

" _ **You mean the old ladies?...Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**_

 _ **His expression was hard...what you saw."**_

" _ **The middle one...cut the yarn."**_

 _ **He closed his eyes...something almost - older.**_

 _ **He said...snip the cord."**_

" _ **Yeah. So?...it was a big deal.**_

"Merlin's beard, this nerve racking," George muttered.

" _ **This is not happening...like last time."**_

"What last time?" Ron asked.

" _ **What last time?"**_

Fred and George snickered "Again Ronnie? Gonna go for the hat trick?"

" _ **Always sixth...get past sixth."**_

" _ **Grover," I said...talking about?"**_

" _ **Let me...Promise me."**_

 _ **This seemed like...I promised he could.**_

"Five sickles he doesn't keep that promise," Fred said to George.

He grinned. "You're on!"

"I want in too," Ron interjected with a smirk.

"Okay," Fred looked around at everybody else. "Does anybody else want to get in on this?"

In the end, Fred, Neville, Luna, and Harry bet that he wouldn't keep his promise, and George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny bet that he would.

Molly disapproved of gambling of any sort, Remus didn't really like betting with the little money he had, Snape thought it was juvenile, and Dumbledore already knew how it would go.

" _ **Is this...I asked.**_

 _ **No answer.**_

" _ **Grover - that snipping...going to die?"**_

 _ **He looked at me...I'd like best on my coffin.**_

"And that was the end of the chapter," Neville said as he closed the book and set it on the table.

"Alright," Ron turned to look at Harry and Hermione. "Start talking you two."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson storylines and characters, nor any Harry Potter characters. The only thing I own is this story plot. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Start talking you two."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. "You're better at explaining things," Harry pointed out.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm pretty sure those three old ladies that Percy described are called the Fates," Hermione explained. "They're from Greek Mythology."

"The Fates?" George asked

"What do they do exactly?" Fred tacked on.

Hermione glanced at Harry with a brow raised. "Your turn Harry."

Harry groaned. "Alright, fine," he said mutinously.

Snape leaned forward a little, interested in how Potter, the boy who always seemed to not care about his grades, explains something the rest of them don't know about.

"The Fates are three ladies who track someone's life span," Harry explained. "I can't remember their individual names, but they each have a different task; one makes the thread of someone's life, one measures how long it's supposed to be, and the last one cuts it." He looked over at Hermione. "I'm not wrong, am I?"

Hermione, who happened to be beaming, shook her head. "That was brilliant Harry!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him and crushed him in a hug.

Snape sat back in shock. _'Since when did Potter know things that intricate?'_

Ron forced down his jealousy at seeing his two best friends together. And then had to wonder why he was jealous in the first place.

"So those three old ladies Percy saw were these people called the Fates?" Ginny questioned.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said as she let Harry go. "They're supposed to be myths after all. I don't know why they were old though, in the myths they were regular-aged women."

"Hold on a second," Remus interrupted. "What did you mean when you said one of them 'makes the thread of someone's life'?"

Harry shrugged. "Exactly what I said," he answered. "She spins a thread that's supposed to represent someone's life."

"So there are three women," Neville said. "One creates a thread that represents a person's life, another measures how long that person is supposed to live, and the last one cuts the thread. What does cutting it mean?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances...again. "Well, that's what makes it so chilling," Hermione said nervously. "When the last woman cuts the thread, it means that person is going to die."

There was a pregnant pause after Hermione uttered those last six words. Tension started mounting again inside the room.

"But Percy saw them," Molly said nervously. "Does that mean it was _his_ life thread they were cutting?"

"Maybe so," Luna said thoughtfully. "Grover saw them too, and he was freaked out. He probably thinks Percy is going to die and wants to protect him. That why he made him promise."

Ron looked confused. "But you guys are saying these ladies come from Greek Myths. Doesn't that mean they're not real?"

"Well, maybe there's some kind of magic bringing myths to life?" Hermione suggested weakly.

"But Professor Dumbledore said that these people aren't wizards," Harry argued.

"It could be something that's still magical but not a witch or wizard," Ginny piped up.

"I don't know," Remus said slowly. "We're missing something."

"Headmaster?" Molly spoke up. "Anything you can say to all of this?"

Dumbledore shook his head, but there was still a twinkle in his eyes. "Like I said Molly, to know the answer we need-"

"-to keep reading the books," the teens finished with various scowls on their faces, even Luna.

"I'll read," Harry volunteered, ignoring the looks from mostly everyone as his words. Neville slid the book across the table and he picked it up. Turning to the correct chapter, he read, " _ **Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants.**_ "

The twins started snickering. "Oh Grover, how can you be so shameful."

"There were probably children with fragile dreams around-"

"-and maybe even some old ladies with innocent eyes."

Molly scolded them again as everyone (sans Dumbledore and Snape) laughed at their antics.

 _ **Confession time...the bus terminal.**_

Fred, Neville, Luna, and Harry began grinning at George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Looks like we win," Fred said smugly.

George scowled at his twin as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked mutinous. "We'll pay you guys when we get out of here."

The others agree but the smirks on their faces told them they wouldn't forget…not at all.

 _ **I know, I know... have to be sixth grade?"**_

"Okay, if Grover was going that, I'd ditch him too," Ron admitted to the shock of his mother.

 _ **Whenever he got upset...and caught the first taxi uptown.**_

" _ **East...told the driver.**_

The twins got mischievous grins upon their faces. "We have an address," they whispered conspiratorially.

 _ **A word about my mother...the rottenness luck.**_

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny nodded wholeheartedly, thinking about Harry and all the things he had gone through, despite how kind and caring he is.

Molly teared up slightly, thinking about her brothers who died before their time.

Dumbledore thought about all of his friends who died in the first war against Voldemort.

Neville thought about his parents who were tortured into insanity and Luna thought about her mum.

Harry, Snape, and Remus got pangs of grief in their chests, thinking about James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black. Snape, however, was just thinking about Lily.

 _ **Her own parents died in a plane crash...she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**_

Molly sighed. "She had a rough life, but it seems from the way Percy talks about her that she's a good mother," she said. "She has my respect."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, even Snape who was thinking about his own mother.

 _ **The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**_

 _ **I don't have any memories of him,...because it makes her sad.**_

 _ **See, they weren't married...and he never came back.**_

 _ **Lost at sea...Lost at sea.**_

"Doesn't that mean the same thing?" Ginny asked. "Being lost at sea means dead right?"

"Not necessarily," Hermione shook her head. "He could be marooned on an island somewhere and not have a way to contact anyone or get home."

Remus frowned to himself but didn't say anything.

Snape had a thoughtful look on his face as he thought about the last sentence Harry read.

 _ **She worked odd jobs...I wasn't an easy kid.**_

"Bloody hell," Fred breathed out in shock.

"His mother never yelled at him," George said in the same tone as his brother.

"Or got mad," Ron added in awe.

"The woman has patience," Harry said as he exchanged grins with Hermione.

 _ **Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano...true colors as a world-class jerk.**_

Everyone narrowed their eyes at the words Harry read out. "I don't like the looks of him," Harry stated with a scowl.

 _ **When I was young... moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**_

Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Molly all looked green and were holding hands over their mouths. "There's a bathroom through the door next to the fireplace," Dumbledore said helpfully.

The women wasted no time in hurrying through the door and emptying the contents of their stomach into the toilets in the stalls.

The men in the room, although they had better gag reflexes, weren't looking so good either. "I've never encountered someone who smelled so bad," Remus said in disgust. And coming from him, who has an enhanced sense of smell, that was saying something.

Snape nodded in agreement. Not even his father smelled like that, it was mostly beer.

The girls and Molly returned to their seats a moment later, their faces pale. "What in the name of _Merlin_ is Percy's mother doing being married to that...to that...I don't even know what to call him!" Molly exclaimed.

"Especially if she has a son," Hermione nodded in agreement, her arms folding under her chest.

"Well...maybe there's a reason?" Neville suggested with a questioning lilt in his voice.

"Let's just keeping reading," Snape said sourly, speaking up after so long.

No one disagreed with him.

 _ **Between the two of us...well, when I got home is a good example.**_

"I don't like the sound of that," Molly said nervously.

 _ **I walked into our little apartment...Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**_

The people closest to Molly Weasley began inching away from her trembling form.

 _ **Hardly looking up...So, you're home."**_

" _ **Where's my mom?"**_

" _ **Working...got any cash?"**_

"WHAT!?" Molly yelled as she leaped to her feet. "THAT DIRTY, NO-GOOD, SELFISH, SHITE-EATING, **BASTARD** , EXPECTS PERCY TO GIVE _HIM_ , THE _ADULT_ , MONEY!? HOW DARE HE TRY AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A CHILD LIKE THAT!? IF I EVER SEE THAT SCOUNDREL, I'LL SEND HIM TO BELLATRIX LESTRANGE MYSELF!"

Ron, Ginny, and the twins clutched the person closest to them in fear. Just because they were used to their mother's temper doesn't make it any less terrifying.

Neville was hugging Luna tightly, a slightly terrified look upon his face.

Remus and Snape were both looking at Molly in surprise and slight respect.

Molly breathed deeply through her nose as she tried to calm herself down. After a moment, she regained her decorum and sat back down. "Please, continue reading Harry dear," she said in a normal tone.

Harry was only too happy to comply.

 _ **That was it...**_ **been in the last six months?**

"I wonder what would've happened if he'd actually said all of those things?" Luna said thoughtfully.

 _ **Gabe had put on weight...made him handsome or something.**_

 _ **He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens...beer, of course. Always beer.**_

Harry and Snape both flinched, thinking about their respective male guardian. They liked their beers too. Hermione and Ron noticed them, and while they knew why Harry flinched since he told them everything last year, they didn't know why Snape flinched too.

 _ **Whenever I was home...he would punch my lights out.**_

"What?" Molly asked quietly, her eyes darkening in fury.

She wasn't the only one. Remus looked seconds away from transforming into a werewolf, Ginny and Luna were both twirling their wands in a threatening manner, Neville had an uncharacteristically sour look on his face, Hermione was vibrating in her seat in anger, and even Ron had a look of anger upon his face.

The twins had dark looks on their normally grinning faces, Dumbledore was giving a sad frown towards the book in Harry's hands and even Snape had a more frightening-than-usual scowl upon his face.

Harry's hands were clutching the book so hard his knuckles were white and he had to physically keep himself from tearing the book in two.

"That man was going to physically abuse Percy if he told his mother about giving his stepfather money?" Molly asked Dumbledore, her tone still quiet.

Dumbledore didn't say anything, but his silence was answer enough.

Molly breathed harshly through her nose. "Gifted wrapped," she muttered. "Sending him to that crazy bitch gift-wrapped. He'll even have a bow on his hairless head."

There was a moment of silence as everyone fought to control their tempers.

" _ **I don't have...I told him.**_

 _ **He raised...eyebrow.**_

All the girls shuddered.

 _ **Gabe could sniff out...smell should've covered up everything else.**_

" _ **You took a taxi...Am I right, Eddie?"**_

Molly began muttering under her breath again and the other adults got angry looks on their faces as well.

 _ **Eddie, the super of the apartment building...The kid just got here."**_

" _ **Am I**_ **right** _ **?" Gabe repeated.**_

 _ **Eddie scowled...passed gas in harmony.**_

Everyone threw up in their mouth.

" _ **Fine," I said...I hope you lose."**_

" _ **Your report card...act so snooty!"**_

"Oh please," Hermione snapped. "I bet he failed every one of his own classes!"

"Should we tell her she's talking to a book?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Do you want to interrupt that?" Harry asked, gesturing towards Hermione as she ranted.

Ron shook his head. "Nah, I want to live a little longer."

 _ **I slammed the door...cologne and cigars and stale beer.**_

"Again, I ask, why is Percy's mother married to that thing!?" Molly fumed.

 _ **I dropped my suitcase...Home sweet home.**_

 _ **Gabe's smell was...shears snipping the yarn.**_

"Bloody hell," Ron said in disgust. "That bloke must really stink."

Everyone, even Snape, nodded in agreement

 _ **But as soon...growing long, horrible talons.**_

 _ **Then I heard...Percy?"**_

 _ **She opened...my fears melted.**_

 _ **My mother can...none of the bad.**_

Harry's throat tightened as he read that particular part, his eyes misting slightly. He wished his mother was still alive so he could feel all of those things.

Ron and Hermione both gripped his arm in a show of support and Ginny got up to hug him silently. Harry smiled at them as Ginny went sit back down. Neville, Luna, and the twins all smiled at him while Molly and Remus were staring at the tabletop in reminisce.

 _ **I've never heard...anyone, not even Gabe.**_

"Again, I say, she has patience," Harry said with a grin as he exchanged glances with Hermione.

" _ **Oh, Percy...grown since Christmas!"**_

 _ **Her red-white-and-blue...she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central.**_

As if on cue, all of the boys' stomachs growled in unison. "I'm hungry," Ron complained, Neville nodded in agreement.

"We'll eat after this chapter," Dumbledore imputed gently.

 _ **She'd brought me...when I came home.**_

"Lucky!" Fred whined with George nodding vehemently next to him.

 _ **We sat together on the...her little boy doing alright?**_

 _ **I told her she was smothering me...really glad to see her.**_

' _Tell her everything mate. You don't know how good you have it,'_ Harry thought morosely.

 _ **From the other room...some bean dip, huh?"**_

 _ **I gritted my teeth.**_

So did everyone in the room.

 _ **My mom...not some jerk like Gabe.**_

 _ **For her sake...Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**_

Harry blinked and turned to look at his fellow Gryffindors and Luna. "If I ever start saying I miss Malfoy, punched me in the face," he said seriously.

Ron and Neville nodded just as seriously while Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. Luna merely smiled while the twins snickered to themselves.

 _ **Until that trip to the museum…**_

" _ **What?...something scare you?"**_

" _ **No, mom."**_

"He shouldn't lie to his mother," Molly insisted.

"But mum-"

"-he was probably afraid-"

"-that she wouldn't believe him-"

"-and just dismiss it," the twins finished as they looked at their mother.

She looked pensive but didn't say anything else.

 _ **I felt bad...thought it would sound stupid.**_

 _ **She pursued her lips...didn't push me.**_

" _ **I have a surprise...to the beach."**_

 _ **My eyes..."Montauk?"**_

" _ **Three nights - same cabin."**_

" _ **When?"**_

 _ **She smiled...changed."**_

 _ **I couldn't believe...wasn't enough money.**_

"Probably spent it all himself," Snape said darkly.

Harry looked over at him discreetly, his gaze calculating.

 _ **Gabe appeared...Didn't you hear me?"**_

 _ **I wanted to punch him...Then we would get out of here.**_

" _ **I was on my way...about the trip."**_

 _ **Gabe's eyes...serious about that?"**_

" _ **I knew it...won't let us go."**_

"Oh, he better," Molly said in a dangerous tone.

" _ **Of course he will...Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."**_

"She's bribing him," Remus pointed out with a frown.

"A mother shouldn't have to resort to bribery to spend time with their child," Hermione said vehemently. "It's her right!"

Molly, Ginny, and Luna were nodding in fierce agreement.

"Women are scary," Ron muttered to Harry, who had to cough to cover a laugh.

 _ **Gabe softened a bit...clothes budget, right?"**_

The men were slowly scooching away from the seething females.

" _ **Yes honey...mother said.**_

" _ **And you...but there and back."**_

" _ **We'll be very careful."**_

 _ **Gabe scratched his double chin...apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**_

 _ **Maybe if I kick you...sing soprano for a week.**_

"DO IT!" Everyone chanted, especially the women, and even Snape was muttering it under his breath.

 _ **But my mom's eyes... make him mad.**_

 _ **Why did she...what he thought?**_

"That's what we'd like to know," Ginny said.

" _ **I'm sorry...go back to it right now."**_

 _ **Gabe's eyes narrowed...sarcasm in my statement.**_

" _ **Yeah...decided.**_

"He actually believed that?" Luna asked aghast, her Ravenclaw side showing through.

 _ **He went...his game.**_

" _ **Thank you, Percy...forgotten to tell me, okay?"**_

 _ **For a moment...an odd chill on the air.**_

"She knows," Neville spoke up. "Percy's mom knows what's going on."

"But if she knows what's going on then how come she isn't saying anything?" Ron asked.

No one answered.

 _ **But then her smile...Gabe his seven-layer dip.**_

 _ **An hour...to leave.**_

 _ **Gabe took a break...my mom's bags to the car.**_

"He couldn't help?" Molly asked icily.

 _ **He kept gripping and groaning...his '78 Camaro - for the whole weekend.**_

" _ **Not a scratch...little scratch."**_

"Oh please," Hermione rolled her eyes. "In the muggle world, you can't drive without a license, and I highly doubt Percy will be the one driving. He's too young."

 _ **Like I'd...was twelve.**_

A blush crossed Hermione's face as everyone either smiled or laughed at her.

Well, everyone except Snape, that is. He merely rolled his eyes.

 _ **But that didn't matter...a way to blame me.**_

 _ **Watching him lumber back...and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon.**_

Snape frowned. "That sounds a bit like wandless magic," he said thoughtfully, not realizing that he said his thought aloud.

Remus nodded. "Yes, I see your point."

Snape shot him a look but remained silent.

"If Professor Dumbledore said these people aren't wizards or witches," Neville said, "then what did Percy just do?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure," she said slowly.

Luna was gazing at the book in Harry's hands with a speculative look on her face.

 _ **Maybe it was just the wind...stay long enough to find out.**_

Fred and George nodded. "That's good, get away from the scene of the crime. They can't blame you if you're not there."

Molly looked at them crossly. "As soon as all of the books are read, we're going to have a talk," she said as the other teens laughed and giggled at the twins' earlier antics.

 _ **I got in...step on it.**_

 _ **Our rental cabin...spiders in the cabinets,**_

Ron shuddered.

 _ **and most of the time...cold to swim in.**_

Ginny frowned slightly. "I thought he like going there."

 _ **I loved the place.**_

"Nevermind."

 _ **We'd been going to...the place where she'd met my dad.**_

Hermione smiled. "Aw, that's actually really sweet," she said softly, Molly, Luna, and Ginny nodding in agreement.

"Women," George muttered to Fred.

 _ **As we got closer...the color of the sea.**_

 _ **We got there...my mom had brought from work.**_

"What's with all the blue food?" Ron frowned.

 _ **I guess...the blue food.**_

Ron groaned and placed his head in his hands. "Not. One. Word," he warned.

The twins, who had opened their mouths to comment, decided to remain silent.

 _This_ time.

 _ **See, Gabe had once told my mom**_ _ **...h**_ _ **ave a rebellious streak, like me.**_

"And like you, Harry," Hermione pointed out.

"I do not!" Harry protested.

"You actually do, mate," Ron said with a grin.

"Oh, come on!"

"They _are_ kind of right Harry," Neville said quietly but with a smile in his face.

Harry gasped dramatically. "Et Tu, Neville?" he said with a hand over his heart.

Hermione giggled at the muggle phrase while everyone else looked confused.

Everyone except Snape. He was staring at Harry in slight shock, his eyes only slightly wider than normal. _'He knows that phrase?'_ he thought in shock.

 _ **When it got dark...to quit the candy shop.**_

 _ **Eventually, I got up the nerve...but I never got tired of hearing them.**_

Harry sagged slightly in his chair. He wished there were people he could talk to about _his_ parents. He'd give anything to know more about them.

Right now, the only things he knows about his father is that he was good at quidditch and transfiguration, and he looks almost exactly like him.

And all he knows about his mother is that she had green eyes like him, had red hair, and was good at potions.

He doesn't know their personalities at all.

" _ **He was kind...and his green eyes."**_

"Wow," Ron said. "Percy seems to look a lot like you, Harry."

Harry frowned. _'So not only do we look the same, but we had similar upbringings, and Dumbledore said that he was even a part of a prophecy,'_ he thought. _'That is actually...really, really creepy.'_

 _ **Mom fished a blue...would be so proud."**_

 _ **I wondered how...sixth time in six years.**_

" _ **How old...when he left?"**_

 _ **She watched the...beach. This cabin."**_

" _ **But...he knew me as a baby."**_

" _ **No, honey. He...leave before you were born."**_

Harry scowled. "So in other words, he abandoned Percy and his mother."

"Harry, don't think like that," Remus said soothingly. "Percy's mom said he was important right? Maybe he had something he had to do, so he was on his way to go do it."

"But he never came back."

"Mrs. Jackson said he was lost at sea," Hermione joined the conversation. "That means he was...incapacitated before he could come back."

Harry's scowl deepened but he didn't say anything else on the matter.

 _ **I tried to square...A warm glow. A smile.**_

Luna frowned. "If Sally said that he had to leave before he was born, then what is he remembering if it's not his father?"

"Could be wishful thinking," Ginny suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so," she said. "If it was wishful thinking, then he'd have clearer images in his head."

"So then...who is he remembering?"

No one had an answer.

 _ **I had always assumed ...he'd never even seen me…**_

 _ **I felt angry...stuck with Smelly Gabe.**_

" _ **Are you going...another boarding school?"**_

 _ **She pulled...the fire.**_

" _ **I don't know, honey...have to do something."**_

" _ **Because you...me around?"**_

Harry hastily read on as Molly opened her mouth.

 _ **I regretted...were out.**_

 _ **My mom's eyes...**_ _ **I have to send you away."**_

 _ **Her words reminded...best for me to leave Yancy.**_

" _ **Because I'm not normal," I said.**_

" _ **You say that...you'd finally be safe."**_

"Safe? Safe from what?" Neville asked.

" _ **Safe from what?"**_

Neville groaned. "Look what you've done Ron," he said. "You now got me doing it."

"Oi!"

 _ **She met my eyes...which I'd tried to forget.**_

 _ **During third grade...right in the middle of his head.**_

Harry blinked. "Cyclops?" he asked as he turned to Hermione.

She nodded. "Uh huh."

"What's a Cyclops?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It's a monster from Greek Mythology."

"Another thing from Greek mythology," Snape muttered to himself.

 _ **Before that - a really early memory...strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**_

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong Hermione?" Luna asked, noticing her change in attitude.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just...what he said he did, sounds really familiar."

"Familiar how?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember."

"I hoped Sally tore into those people for allowing a dangerous snake near her son," Molly sniffed.

 _ **In every single school...and I was forced to move.**_

"That sounds like someone is trying to get to Percy," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I guess it's possible," Hermione said.

 _ **I knew I should tell my mom... and I didn't want that.**_

"I would think that his safety would be more important than a trip to the beach," Molly imputed.

"I understand where he's coming from," Harry defended him. "He doesn't get to have a lot of time with his mum."

Neville looked over at Harry, understanding where he was coming from. He wishes he could've spent more time with his parents when they still had their memories intact.

" _ **I've tried to keep you…I just can't stand to do it."**_

"It sounds like the mother is the muggle and the father is the…other," Snape interjected.

" _ **My father...special school?"**_

" _ **Not a school...A summer camp."**_

"A summer camp?" Fred asked.

"How will a summer camp help Percy out?" George tacked on.

"Let's just keep reading," Remus said.

 _ **My head was spinning..why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**_

" _ **I'm sorry, Percy...mean saying goodbye to you for good."**_

" _ **For good? But if it's only a summer camp…"**_

 _ **She turned towards the fire...more questions she would start to cry.**_

"Women and their tears," Ron said haughtily. "How come men can't get away with stuff if _we_ cry?"

"Because when we cry, it makes us seem like sad but adorable puppies," Ginny explained. "But when men cry, most of the time it just looks pathetic…most of the time. Some guys can pull it off."

 _ **That night I had a vivid dream...the edge of the surf.**_

"That's a weird dream."

 _ **The eagle swooped down...goading the animals to fight harder.**_

"This _is_ just a dream right?" Neville asked nervously.

 _ **I ran toward them...beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed,**_ **No!**

Tension started mounting in the room.

 _ **I woke with a start.**_

 _ **Outside, it really was storming...and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**_

"Really not good," Ron said nervously.

 _ **With the next thunderclap...said, "Hurricane."**_

 _ **I knew that was crazy...seemed to have forgotten.**_

The twins shook their heads in disappointment. "How could you have forgotten?"

The others, sans Snape, chuckled at that, the tension dissipating a little.

 _ **Over the roar...stand on end.**_

The tension was back.

 _ **Then a much closer noise...yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**_

 _ **My mother sprang...threw open the lock.**_

 _ **Grover stood framed…he wasn't exactly Grover.**_

' _What does he mean by that?'_ Was pretty much everyone's thoughts.

Well, everyone except Dumbledore.

" _ **Searching all night...were you thinking?"**_

 _ **My mother looked...why he'd come.**_

" _ **Percy," she said...What didn't you tell me?"**_

"Everything."

 _ **I was frozen...what I was seeing.**_

" **O Zeu kai alloi theoi!** _ **"**_

"Bless you."

Harry glared lightly over at Ron. "That's what Grover said."

"Oh."

 _ **Grover yelled...**_ **tell** _ **her?"**_

"What's right behind him?" Molly asked worriedly.

 _ **I was too...understood him perfectly.**_

' _More mentions of Greek culture,'_ Snape thought to himself.

 _ **I was too shocked…where his legs should be…**_

"What? What is it? I'm dying over here," Ron complained.

Hermione bopped him on the head. "If you'd stop interrupting," she said crossly over his cry of pain, "then we'd get to the end even faster."

Harry coughed to cover up his laugh.

 _ **My mom looked..."**_ **Percy.** _ **Tell me**_ **now** _ **!"**_

 _ **I stammered something...deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**_

 _ **She grabbed her purse...Both of you.**_ **Go** _ **!"**_

 _ **Grover ran for the Camaro...fast and still limp when he walked.**_

 _ **Because where his feet...cloven hooves.**_

Harry closed the book and placed it on the table.

Everyone had shocked looks upon their faces, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Okay," Remus said slowly. "Should we talk about what we just read?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson storylines and characters, nor any Harry Potter characters. The only thing I own is this story plot. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Ginny was the first to break the silence. "So…Grover has…donkey legs?"

"If we were to refer to everything from Ancient Greek," Hermione said slowly. "Then I'm pretty sure Grover has goat legs, not donkey ones."

"Why are you so sure of that?!" Ron asked incredulously. "Why would he have animal legs anyway?! What the bloody hell is going on?!"

Hermione glared at him. "Well Ronald," she said icily, "it's the only thing that makes sense."

"Oh really? And _why_ would it make sense?"

"I think," Dumbledore interjected, "That we'd all like to hear your reasoning Ms. Granger."

"Yes dear, please elaborate," Molly added.

Hermione looked around at everyone and saw them all looking at her expectantly. She sighed but began to explain anyway. "The book has been telling us about Percy and the things he goes through. But there has been one constant throughout the whole book."

"Greek Mythology," Harry said after a moment.

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. Since chapter one, we've heard about the class Percy takes to learn about it, figures and monsters that originate from it, and for some reason, Mr. Brunner, Grover, and even Mrs. Jackson seem to be in on something big."

"Grover cursed in Ancient Greek when he finally caught up to Percy and his mum," Luna pointed out.

"And didn't Percy say that when he was younger he thought he saw a man with only one eye?" Neville added. "What did you say those were called?"

"Cyclops," Hermione answered. "See? Everything seems to point to Greek Mythology."

"But how does that explain Grover having animal legs?" Remus asked.

"There are creatures from Greek Mythology that were described as having the upper body of a human and a lower body of a goat," she explained. "They're called Satyrs."

"So you think Grover is a satyr?" Harry asked.

"As I said, it's the only thing that makes sense. Especially when he saw those old ladies at the fruit stand. He knew they were the fates and that cutting someone's life thread meant they were going to die. That's why he wanted to take Percy home himself and why he was so freaked out."

"So we're saying that Greek monsters and creatures exist?" Ron asked. "That it's not just some spell that's bringing them to life?"

Remus looked thoughtful. "We already know that these people aren't wizards or witches. Which means that it has to be something else."

"But what does all of this-"

"-have to do with Percy?" the twins asked.

Hermione frowned. "I…I'm not sure."

Snape remained quiet as everyone discussed theories. But when the twins asked their question, a light bulb went off in his head.

' _Can that really be the answer?'_

Dumbledore was the one to catch the thoughtful expression on the potion master's face. "Severus? Is there something you'd like to say?"

Snape snapped out of his thoughts and looked around to see everyone staring at him. He scowled slightly, but answers nonetheless. "I was just thinking about what Ms. Granger said."

"And? What did you deduce?" Dumbledore questioned, Hermione's eyes widening in shock slightly.

"She said that everything points to Greek Mythology," he explained. "That the creatures that are being described all come from it. Isn't that right Ms. Granger?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"But the question that Mr. and Mr. Weasley asked made me think of something."

The twins looked confused. "What _we_ asked Professor?"

Snape nodded. "You asked 'What does all of this have to do with Percy?', and I think I figured out the answer."

Molly sat forward. "Really? Well, don't keep it to yourself, Professor Snape, what's your theory?"

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. "His father."

"His father?" Remus asked in confusion.

He nodded. "Remember at the start of the book, Mr. Jackson said he didn't want to be half-blood. His mother is obviously a muggle, so his father must be the one that isn't. And since Ms. Granger said that everything points towards Greek Mythology, his father must be someone from myth as well."

Silence immediately sounded when Snape finished explaining his theory.

"This is the first time I'm saying this," Ginny said. "But professor, you're a _genius_!"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It makes sense. Percy can see all these things because the half of him that isn't human, _comes_ from Greek Mythology!"

"He was able to understand Grover cursing in Ancient Greek," Luna pointed out.

"And his mother being in on everything means she knew exactly what his father was," Remus said. "She said that his father wanted to send him to a safe place."

"Okay okay," Ron said hastily as he raised his hands in a placating manner. "So we agree; Greek creatures and monsters exist. But then, what does that make Percy's dad?"

Harry spoke up. "There's a lot of monsters, creatures, and people in Greek Mythology Ron. It's not that easy."

"Maybe it is," Hermione said slowly.

Everyone turned to look at her. "What do you mean dear?" Molly asked.

"Well, I highly doubt that Percy's father is a monster," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "So that just leaves the people and creatures left."

"But that still a lot," Harry pointed out.

"Other than monsters and creatures, what else is in Greek Mythology?" Ginny asked.

"There are the Greek gods and goddesses," Hermione said.

"'Greek gods and goddesses'?" Ron repeated.

She nodded. "Yes. In Ancient Greek, the people looked to the gods and goddesses for guidance and help. Like for instance, the believed the Sun God Apollo to be the reason the sun always came up and that his twin sister, The Moon Goddess Artemis, was the reason the moon rose in the night."

"Whoa," Neville said in awe. "So, it's possible that Percy's dad could be a Greek god?"

"It's a possibility," Hermione admitted.

"Wow," Harry said. "To think that there are creatures, monsters, and gods hiding in plain sight."

"Well to be fair we do the same thing," Ginny pointed out. "I mean, muggles and muggle-borns don't even realize _our_ world exists until the Hogwarts letter arrives."

"True."

"Let us continue reading," Dumbledore said. "Your questions will be answered."

"But what about food?!" Ron cried in horror.

Plates of sandwiches appeared on the table in front of everyone. "Never mind," Ron said as he picked his own up.

"Who's going to read this time?" Harry asked as he picked up the book.

Ginny held out her hand. "I'll do it."

Harry slid the book across the table towards her. She picked it up and cleared her throat. " _ **My Mother Teaches Me Bullfighting.**_ "

The twins looked at their mother with hope shining in their eyes. "Mum, do you think-"

"Absolutely not," Molly said immediately. "And don't think of asking again."

The two of them began sulking, much to everyone else's amusement (sans Snape).

 _ **We tore through...she kept her foot on the gas.**_

 _ **Every time there was a flash...kind of shag-carpet pants.**_

The twins tutted in disapproval. "Shame on you Percy for not knowing the latest fashion craze!" Fred said in false outrage.

George sniffed. "Shag-carpet pants are all the craze in the states. I'm surprised he hasn't found out."

"You two, stop talking," Molly said sternly while the other teens laughed.

 _ **But, no, the smell...a wet barnyard animal.**_

Ron snickered. "I hope he doesn't say that to his face."

 _ **All I could think...know each other?"**_

"He couldn't have worded that differently?" Hermione asked in exasperation.

 _ **Grover's eyes flitted...I was watching you."**_

" _ **Watching me?"**_

"Stalker!"

" _ **Keeping tabs on you...I**_ **am** _ **your friend."**_

"At least he's genuinely his friend," Harry commented.

"What I want to know is why Grover was looking after him in the first place," Hermione asked.

" _ **Um...what**_ **are** _ **you exactly?"**_

" _ **That doesn't...right now."**_

"Yes, the bloody hell it does!" Ron exclaimed after swallowing a bite of his sandwich. Hermione smacked the back of his head for his language use.

" _ **It doesn't matter...is a donkey-"**_

 _ **Grover let out..."**_ **Blaa-ha-ha!** _ **"**_

 _ **I'd heard him make...more of an irritated bleat.**_

" _ **Goat!" he cried...**_ _ **waist down!"**_

"But I thought he said it didn't matter," Ron said with a frown on his face.

" _ **You just...didn't matter."**_

Ginny stopped reading to glance over at the red-faced Ron. "Ronald, I think you should stop commenting on things. You keep copying them."

Ron ignored her and everyone else's chuckling to take another bite of his sandwich.

" **Blaa-ha-ha** _ **! There are...for such an insult!"**_

" _ **Whoa. Wait. Satyrs...Mr. Brunner's myths?"**_

" _ **Were those old ladies...**_ _ **Mrs. Dodds a myth?"**_

" _ **So you**_ **admit...** _ **Mrs. Dodd's!"**_

"Why is he still on about that?" Neville asked.

"Well, everyone was denying it happened," Luna pointed out. "He must've thought he was crazy. Wouldn't you be relieved to find out you weren't crazy?"

"Point taken," Neville conceded.

" _ **Of course."**_

" _ **Then why-"**_

" _ **The less you knew...should be perfectly obvious.**_

"So that's why Percy's mom didn't say anything," Remus said thoughtfully. "If he was aware of his heritage then monsters would be able to track him easier."

"And also why Grover and Mr. Brunner denied anything that was going on," Hermione added.

"Hey, speaking of, what exactly is Mr. Brunner's role in all of this?" Ginny asked.

No one had an answer to that.

 _ **We put Mist...realize who you are."**_

" _ **Who I - wait...do you mean?"**_

 _ **The weird bellowing...still on our trail.**_

Tension once again began mounting in the room.

" _ **Percy," my mom said...have to get you to safety."**_

" _ **Safety from...after me?"**_

"We'd like to know too!"

" _ **Oh, nobody much...few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**_

"The Lord of the Dead?" all the teens repeated in confusion.

"Hermione," Harry said as he turned to face her, "isn't there a Greek god of the dead?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Hades, the Lord of the Underworld."

"Okay," Molly said. "But why would Lord Hades be after Percy? He's still doesn't understand their world yet. Heck, _we_ don't even understand and we're reading his thoughts."

"If we keep reading, we'll find the answers we're looking for Molly," Dumbledore said.

" _ **Grover!"**_

" _ **Sorry...drive faster please?"**_

 _ **I tried to...something this weird.**_

 _ **We swerved onto a...signs on white picket fences.**_

" _ **Where are...I asked.**_

" _ **The summer camp...father wanted to send you."**_

" _ **The place...me to go to."**_

" _ **Please, dear...You're in danger."**_

"From Hades, the Lord of the Dead," Ron said as he shook his head. "I don't think that will ever stop sounding weird."

" _ **Because...cut yarn."**_

" _ **Those weren't old...the fates.**_

"See?" Hermione said Harry, emitting a smug air as he sat back with folded arms.

 _ **Do you know what...when someone's about to die."**_

" _ **Whoa. You said 'you'.**_

" _ **No I...said 'someone'."**_

" _ **You meant...**_ _ **As in**_ **me** _ **."**_

" _ **I meant...**_ _ **Not you,**_ **you** _ **."**_

"I am so confused from that conversation," Neville admitted.

"Same here mate," Ron said, the rest of the teens, sans Luna, nodding in agreement.

" _ **Boys!"...mom shouted.**_

 _ **She pulled the wheel...lost behind us in the storm.**_

"What was that?" Harry asked.

" _ **What was...asked.**_

Harry groaned. "Thanks a lot, Ron, now you got me doing it."

"OI!"

" _ **We're almost there...Please. Please."**_

 _ **I didn't know where...**_ _ **wanting us to arrive.**_

 _ **Outside, nothing but rain and darkness...**_ _ **She'd meant to kill me.**_

"Really?" Ron asked skeptically. "It's just now sinking in?"

"It could be delayed shock," Remus pointed out. "Maybe somewhere in his mind he still believed that what happened was just his imagination. His situation was just settling in."

Hermione spoke up. "It's like when muggle-borns first realize that magic is indeed real. Well, you know, except for the running-for-your-life-from-monsters thing."

 _ **Then I thought about Mr. Brunner...and the sword he had thrown me.**_

Snape filed that tidbit away for later.

 _ **Before I could ask...**_ **boom!** _ **and our car exploded.**_

"What!?" Molly said in shock, expressions of horror on everyone else's faces (sans Dumbledore). Even Snape was looking at the book in Ginny's hands with wide eyes. "Their car _exploded_!?"

"I'm sure things are fine Molly," Dumbledore soothed the anxious woman. "There are still many chapters in the book, not to mention there are four more books to be read."

"Percy may be alright, but what about his mother and Grover!?"

Dumbledore wisely didn't say anything more on the subject.

 _ **I remember feeling...hosed down all at the same time.**_

Ginny paused in her reading. "Um...how would he know how all of that would feel?"

"Some things are best remained hidden from us," Remus said with a shake of his head.

No one disagreed.

 _ **I peeled my forehead...said, "Ow."**_

Harry laughed. "So, after describing all of those sensations, all he has to say is 'ow'?"

Hermione sniffed. "Sounds like Ron."

"Would you _lay off_?"

" _ **Percy!" my mom shouted.**_

Molly sighed. "At least she's okay."

"I'm worried about Grover," Neville said with furrowed brows.

" _ **I'm okay…"**_

 _ **I wasn't dead...eggshell and rain was pouring in.**_

 _ **Lightning...only explanation.**_

Hermione frowned. "Lighting isn't supposed to act like that. When you're outside in a storm, the safest place is supposed to be inside your car."

"Maybe it had help?" Luna suggested.

"Perhaps…"

 _ **Next to me...motionless lump. "Grover!"**_

"Aw man-"

"-really hope the poor bloke-"

"-makes it through."

Molly had covered her mouth in horror, along with Luna and Hermione. The book shook slightly in Ginny's hands as she continued reading.

 _ **He was slumped over...I don't want you to die!**_

 _ **Then he groaned "Food...was hope.**_

Harry snickered. "Nah, Ron's more like Grover than Percy," he said to Hermione.

She nodded sagely as Ron glared and everyone else laughed (sans Dumbledore and Snape).

" _ **Percy," my mother**_ _ **…Her voice faltered.**_

"Oh no, what's going on now?" Hermione asked fearfully.

 _ **I looked back...hands made it look like he had horns.**_

Ginny's voice became shaky at the end while she described the figure. When she finally finished, she looked up at Hermione. "What is that... _thing_ that Percy just described?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I don't have enough details."

"Well, at least we can agree that a monster is after them," Remus said.

" _ **Percy," my mother said...out of the car."**_

 _ **My mother threw...tried mine. Stuck too.**_

"Not good," Neville said.

 _ **I looked up desperately...edges were sizzling and smoking.**_

"Definitely don't go out that way," Harry said with a shudder. When he was still going to muggle school, his science class talked about natural disasters in the world. One of them was lightning storms and his then-teacher went in depth at how damaging they could be, especially if you were in the storm yourself and managed to get hit by a lightning strike.

Snape and Hermione, who also went to muggle school, shuddered as well, although Snape's was more subtle.

" _ **Climb out the passenger's side!...see that big tree?"**_

The twins blinked. "What does a tree have to do with anything?"

" _ **What?"**_

 _ **Another flash of lightning...crest of the nearest hill.**_

" _ **That's the...mom said.**_

"Oh."

" _ **Get over that hill...stop until you reach the door."**_

"Why is she talking like...she isn't going with them?" Molly said hesitantly.

" _ **Mom, you're coming too."**_

 _ **Her face...looked at the ocean.**_

"No!" Hermione gasped with Luna looking frightened as she gazed at the book in Ginny's hands.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Neville were all staring at the book in realization while Remus and Snape were feeling familiar icy tendrils going down their spines.

" _ **No!" I shouted...**_ _ **Help me carry Grover."**_

" _ **Food!"...a little louder.**_

"Be quiet Ron, you'll give away your position!" Fred said. He blinked. "Oh wait, that's Grover."

Ron just sighed in aggravation, not wanting to make his throat hurt by arguing.

 _ **The man with the blanket...**_ _ **And the points that looked like horns…**_

Hermione and Harry perked up slightly. _'Horns?'_ they both thought.

" _ **He doesn't want...**_ _ **wants you.**_

"Why is that...thing after him anyway?" George asked.

"Maybe because he's half human and half Greek?" Remus suggested.

 _ **Besides, I can't...property line."**_

"Why wouldn't she be able to cross the property line?" Ron asked.

"Maybe because she's all muggle," Hermione suggested after a moment. "I mean, we do the same thing with muggle-repelling charms. Maybe they have something that _physically_ stops them?"

"An interesting theory Ms. Granger," Dumbledore praised, making her blush.

" _ **But…"**_

" _ **We don't ...Go. Please."**_

 _ **I got mad, then...slowly like, like a bull.**_

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other. It seemed they were thinking the same thing.

 _The Minotaur._

" _ **We're going...on, Mom."**_

" _ **I told you-"**_

" _ **Mom! I am...with Grover."**_

Molly sighed. "At least he's loyal to his mother," she said wistfully, thinking about her own son who was also named Percy.

The twins, Ron, and Ginny all glanced at their mother, knowing what she was referring to.

 _ **I scrambled outside...if my mom hadn't come to my aid.**_

 _ **Together, we draped...wet waist-high grass.**_

 _ **Glancing back...look at the monster.**_

Despite the scary situation Percy was in, everyone couldn't help but lean in to hear him describe the monster hunting him along with Grover and his mother.

Even Harry and Hermione, who already know what the monster was, couldn't help but wonder how a real-life one is described.

 _ **He was seven feet tall...**_ _ **I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms -**_

Fred and George hid their smirks of amusement, not wanting to get reprimanded by their mother for 'smiling' at an inappropriate time.

 _ **Which would've looked funny...thicker as it reached his shoulders.**_

 _ **His neck was a mass...get from an electric sharpener.**_

It was quiet as Ginny trailed off, her voice shaking as she described the beast chasing Percy. There wasn't a face there that wasn't pale from the terrifying images his descriptions painted in their minds. Even the people who weren't familiar with some of the muggle phrases he used were shaking slightly in their seats.

"Bloody hell," Ron said shakily, neither Hermione or Molly commenting on his language use, "Merlin help them."

No one disagreed with his statement.

Ginny took a deep breath before beginning again.

 _ **I recognized the monster...he couldn't be real.**_

Harry and Hermione were both glancing at the book in slight fear.

Hermione, being the lovable bookworm that she is, know all about the exploits of the famous Greek monster.

Harry, who took refuge in the myth section of the library whenever he hid from Dudley's gang, can recall with almost startling clarity, one of his favorite myth monsters.

Although, apparently he's not actually a myth any longer.

" _ **That's-"**_

" _ **Pasiphae's...said.**_

Ron blinked. "What?" He wasn't the only one confused.

Hermione waved her hand at him. "Explanations later Ronald."

He looked at her in shock. "You know what that thing is?"

"Yes," she nodded. "And before you ask," she added as he opened his mouth, "no, I will not saying anything. I'm pretty sure Percy will explain anyway."

" _ **I wish I'd...to kill you."**_

" _ **But he's the Min-"**_

" _ **Don't say...have power."**_

Harry frowned. "So saying a monster's names are like when someone says 'Voldemort'?" he asked, ignoring mostly everyone's flinched.

Remus frowned. "I don't know," he said truthfully. "The way she said it sounds different."

 _ **The pine tree...uphill at least.**_

Everyone nearly groaned at the implications.

 _ **I glanced...again.**_

 _ **The bull-man...were only about fifty feet away.**_

" _ **Food?" Grover groaned.**_

George groaned. "Ron, you're going to get them spotted." He stilled. "Oh wait…"

Fred nodded. "I know, I got them mixed up too."

The others laughed slightly, dissipating the tension a little.

Ron merely sighed.

" _ **Shhh,"...Doesn't he see us?"**_

" _ **His sight and hearing...we are soon enough."**_

 _ **As if on cue, the bull-man...before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**_

 **Not a...** _ **Gabe saying.**_

Everyone laughed at that. Even Snape had a smirk on his face at the fate of Gabe's car.

"Oops," Harry said wickedly through his chuckling.

 _ **Oops.**_

The laughter intensified.

Ginny had to make an effort to control herself enough to continuing reading.

" _ **Percy," my mom said...Do you understand?"**_

"How does she know all of this?" Neville asked in confusion.

"A mother will go to great lengths if it meant protecting her child," Molly said gravely.

Harry flinched slightly, her statement hitting too close to home. He thought about his own mother, who refused to step aside and leave him vulnerable to Voldemort, even if it had lead to her death.

" _ **How do...all this?"**_

" _ **I've been worried...selfish, keeping you near me."**_

" _ **Keeping me near you? But -"**_

 _ **Another bellow...tromping uphill.**_

 _ **He'd smell us.**_

The tension was back.

 _ **The pine tree...Grover wasn't getting any lighter.**_

Everyone, sans Snape and Dumbledore, was showing sickly white faces.

Snape, although not as affected as the others, was clenching his fists tightly under the table.

Dumbledore wasn't affected at all, considering he knew the outcome.

 _ **The bull-man closed...he'd be on top of us.**_

 _ **My mother must've been...Remember what I said!"**_

"She is so brave," Luna said in awe.

No one disagreed.

 _ **I didn't want to split up...He reeked like rotten meat.**_

 _ **He lowered his head and...aimed straight at my chest.**_

"Why does he have to be so descriptive," Hermione moaned.

 _ **The fear in my stomach...last moment, I jumped to the side.**_

Everyone sighed in relief, Snape not as obvious as the others'.

"That's good, he's alright then," Neville said, the twins, Ron, and Harry agreeing with him.

 _ **The bull-man stormed past...who was setting Grover down in the grass.**_

"Oh no," Molly gasped.

 _ **We'd reached the crest...half a mile away. We'd never make it.**_

Everyone was staring at the book in Ginny's hands with such intensity it was a wonder it wasn't set aflame.

 _ **The bull-man grunted...to lead the monster away from Grover.**_

"Mrs. Jackson will forever have my respect," Harry said quietly, his tone solemn.

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

" _ **Run Percy!"...Run!"**_

 _ **But I just stood ...she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**_

" _ **Mom!"**_

 _ **She caught...last word: "Go!"**_

All the women had silent tears running down their faces and even the men/boys were struggling to hold their composure.

Ginny has to clear her throat a couple of times before continuing.

 _ **Then, with an almighty roar...blinding flash and she was simply…gone.**_

There was a moment of silence as everyone came to terms with what Ginny had just read. They all silently acknowledged the bravery of Sally Jackson, the woman who loved her son so much that she sacrificed her life for him.

Harry and Neville were the only ones who can marginally understand what Percy had gone through.

However, there was someone who wasn't sad about what happened. Granted, he could say that he felt…sympathy for Percy and what he just went through but he wasn't sad for him.

Mostly because Severus Snape was certain that humans, mortal or half god, do not die in a flash of light.

' _I'll keep this to myself…for now.'_

" _ **No!"**_

 _ **Anger replaced ...gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.**_

"Kick his arse!"

"Ronald Weasley!"

"What? Everyone's thinking it!"

 _ **The bull-man ... dissolve too.**_

 _ **I couldn't...that.**_

 _ **I stripped...rain jacket.**_

" _ **Hey!" I screamed...Ground beef!"**_

Fred and George tutted in disapproval. "Percy, when fighting the bad guys, you're supposed to have awesome insults -"

"-and that wasn't one of them," they said.

The tension abated a little as the teens gave weak chuckles at their byplay.

" _ **Raaaarrrrr!" The monster...his meaty fists.**_

 _ **I had an idea...better than no idea at all.**_

"He's right," Harry muttered to himself, thinking back on all the times he had to do crazy things to accomplish what he needed to do.

 _ **I put my back...jump out of the way at the last moment.**_

 _ **But it...like that.**_

 _ **The bull-man...way I tried to dodge.**_

Everyone held their breath in fear.

 _ **Time slowed down.**_

 _ **My legs tensed...landing on his neck.**_

Breaths were let out at the same time in shock and disbelief.

"How did he do that?" Harry asked.

 _ **How did I do that?**_

"We'd like to know that too, mate," Ron said, his face pale.

 _ **I didn't have...impact nearly knocked my teeth out.**_

 _ **The bull-man staggered...rotten meat burned my nostrils.**_

 _ **The monster shook himself...thing had only one gear: forward.**_

"Beat him down!"

"Make him taste pain!"

"BOYS!"

"Sorry, mum."

 _ **Meanwhile, Grover started...my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**_

" _ **Food!" Grover moaned.**_

"We get it!" Ron said as he noticed his brothers beginning to open their mouths. "We get it. I'm just like him."

"So he finally admits it," Hermione said teasingly.

Ron gave her a betrayed look while the teens laughed.

Snape didn't react at all and Molly and Remus smiled at their interaction.

Dumbledore remained silent.

 _ **The bull-man wheeled...got ready to charge.**_

"Uh oh," Neville said.

 _ **I thought about how ...tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then -**_ **snap!**

Everyone looked at the book in shock.

"Did he just pull off that thing's horn?" Hermione asked faintly.

"Yep," Ginny said as she gazed down at the text.

"All by himself?'

"Yep."

"No external help whatsoever?"

"Uh-huh."

"...Okay then," Hermione said in shock as she sat back.

Harry, the only other person besides Hermione who knows what the monster actually is, sat back in his chair in shock as well.

 _ **The bull-man screamed...head smacked against a rock.**_

There were winces of sympathy when that part was read.

 _ **When I sat up...bone weapon the size of a knife.**_

 _ **The monster charged.**_

 _ **Without thinking, I ...under his furry rib cage.**_

"Whoa," Ron breathed out.

 _ **The bull-man roared in agony...the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.**_

 _ **The monster was gone.**_

All of the teens let out loud cheers, whoops and whistles ringing throughout the room as they celebrated. Remus and Molly let out quiet laughs as they watched the kids and Snape let a small smile across his face for a second before it was back to his usual blank look.

Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Hey!" Ginny said over the cheering a moment later. "Settle down, the chapter isn't over yet."

That got their attention, and soon enough everyone was settled back in their seats, looking at Ginny expectantly.

 _ **The rain had stopped...I'd just seen my mother vanish.**_

 _ **I wanted to lie down and cry...but I held on to Grover - I wasn't going to let him go.**_

Molly smiled. _'What a sweet and loyal boy.'_

 _ **The last thing I remember...a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's.**_

 _ **They both looked...the one. He must be."**_

"The one?" Remus asked, his brow furrowed.

" _ **Silence, Annabeth...Bring him inside."**_

It was quiet when Ginny set the book down on the table, everyone lost in their own thoughts about what was just read.

"Well," Ginny said into the silence. "That was an interesting chapter."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own ant Percy Jackson storylines, nor any Harry Potter storylines and characters. The only thing I own is this story plot. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Ron sighed loudly. "This story is making my head hurt and we're not even _close_ to halfway done with it," he moaned, his fingers massaging his temples. "And you two," he added, pointing at Harry and Hermione. "Are you going to let us in on the big secret now? What was that thing?"

Everyone else looked at them as well, curious about what they had to say this time.

"Not it," Harry said immediately.

Hermione glared at him for putting her in the spotlight but answered nonetheless. "Percy described the monster as having its upper body covered in fur, with sharp horns and a brass ring in its nostrils right?"

Some of them nodded.

"Well, from what Percy described, I'm pretty sure it was the Minotaur," Hermione said. "The Greek monster that was half man and half bull."

"How is something half man and half bull?" Ron questioned thoughtfully.

Harry and Hermione turned a little green at that. "Trust me, mate," Harry said, his tone weak, "you're better off not knowing."

"Anyways," Ginny pushed on forcefully, "let's recap on what just happened; Mrs. Jackson was driving Percy and Grover to the safe place for Demigods."

"They were blasted off the road by lightning," Luna inputted. "Grover was knocked unconscious because of it."

"They learned that the 'Minotaur'," Ron said with air quotes, "was after them. And that Mrs. Jackson can't cross the property line."

"The Minotaur grabbed her," Neville added. "And she disappeared in golden light."

"About that," Molly interrupted. "When muggles are killed by greek monsters, do they normally die in a flash of light?"

"Hm," Remus said thoughtfully. "We do not have all the clues to the puzzle yet, so it won't be logical to speculate just yet."

Molly frowned. "I suppose," she said slowly.

"After Mrs. Jackson disappeared -"

"- Percy got his Gryffindor courage -"

"- jumped onto the Minotaur's back -"

"- snapped off one of its horns -"

"- and killed it," the twins said, their eyes widening in awe.

Snape had an eyebrow twitching at their antics.

"When the monster died," Hermione cut in, her brows furrowed, "Percy described its death as disintegration."

"Maybe that's how monsters from Greek Mythology die," Luna said thoughtfully. "They aren't human, even if the Minotaur was only half-human."

"After he killed it," Harry said, his eyes on the book sitting on the table, "he was able to drag Grover to the farmhouse before he collapsed. And before he blacked out, he saw two people leaning over him so I think it's safe to assume that he's going to be okay."

"Physically at least," Neville said quietly, remembering that Percy's mom died in front of his eyes.

"Well, if we want to know what happens next, we must continue reading," Dumbledore interjected gently. "Now, who's going to read next?"

"I'll go," Ron volunteered. "Might as well get it over with."

The twins gasped in exaggerated shock.

"Who are you -"

"- and what have you done with our brother?"

Ron scowled at them, the tip of his ears red while Harry, Hermione, and Neville laughed at him.

Ginny just smiled as she slid the book towards him. "It's all yours, brother dear," she said sweetly.

Ron scowled before snatching up the book and opening to the correct page. _**"I Play Pinochle With A Horse."**_

Neville frowned. "What is 'Pinochle'?" he asked, directing his question to Harry and Hermione since they grew up in the muggle world.

"It's a card game," Hermione answered. "But I don't know the rules."

"Neither do I," Harry commented. _'Like my relatives would even let me get a deck of cards,'_ he thought darkly to himself.

 _ **I had weird...barnyard animals.**_

"'Barnyard animals'?" Ginny repeated in confusion.

"He was probably thinking of Grover," Luna surmised.

 _ **Most of them...wanted food.**_

"That is a strange dream," Remus muttered.

 _ **I must've woken up...only it was pudding.**_

"What is buttered popcorn?" Ron paused in his reading to ask.

"Muggle food," came the unanimous answer from Harry and Hermione.

"There's a pudding in the muggle world that taste like this...popcorn?" Molly questioned.

Hermione shook her head. "No, there's not."

"So then, what is Percy eating?" Ron asked.

Nobody had an answer to that.

 _ **The girl with curly...with the spoon.**_

 _ **When she saw my...summer solstice?"**_

"The 'summer solstice'," Molly repeated, a frown appearing on her face. "What is the significance of that?"

"No idea yet," Neville said. "Percy had just woken up."

 _ **I managed…"What?"**_

 _ **She looked around...got a few weeks!"**_

Harry frowned at the book in Ron's hands. "Something is up."

"No kidding," Remus interjected. "It seems like there's something big happening and Percy's right in the middle of it all."

"But the question is," Neville added, "how is he involved when it's clear he doesn't know anything?"

"Let's us continue reading to find out Mister Longbottom," Dumbledore intoned.

" _ **I'm...I don't…"**_

 _ **Somebody knocked on…my mouth with pudding.**_

"Note to self," Hermione said suddenly. "'Stuff pudding into Ron's mouth to shut him up'."

Ron glared around his blush. "Watch it, Granger."

 _ **The next time...the girl was gone.**_

 _ **A husky blonde dude...the backs of his hands.**_

"He has _eyes_ all over his body?" Molly asked, her voice horrified.

"Is it possible that this... _person_ , is someone else from Greek Mythology?" Remus questioned.

"No doubt," Hermione replied. "The muggle world doesn't have people with eyes all over their body (obviously) and I've never heard of a type of magic that gives someone multiple eyes."

"Still creepy either way," Ron muttered.

No one disagreed with him.

 _ **When I finally came around...every one of my teeth hurt.**_

"Cool about the view-"

"-but shame about the pain."

Molly didn't bother to scold them this time.

 _ **On the table next...through a maraschino cherry.**_

Ron paused in his reading. "That actually sounds good," he admitted.

"I _am_ getting kind of thirsty," Hermione admitted.

Ginny looked towards the ceiling. "Hey, can we have some drinks please?"

A moment later, a jug of juice as well as a pitcher of coffee appeared in the middle of the table, along with multiple mugs and cups.

Molly, ever the gentle hostess, hurried to pour the juice, which turned out to be Pumpkin Juice, for all the teens and coffee for the adults.

As she sat down, Ron took a long drink from his cup. "Ah, just what I needed," he said with relish. He picked up the book and began reading again.

 _ **My hand was so...my fingers around it.**_

" _ **Careful," a familiar voice...Not the goat boy.**_

Luna let out a sigh. "He's okay," she said with relief.

Hermione, Ginny, and Molly also let out relieved sighs.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and the twins were also relieved to know that Grover was okay.

Molly and Remus had small smiles upon their faces, relieved that the boy who tried to protect his friend was okay, while Dumbledore and Snape had neutral looks upon their faces.

While Dumbledore didn't show emotion because he already knew the story and its events, Snape was only interested to see how these people can help win the war.

"But why is he carrying a shoebox?" Harry questioned.

Hermione could only shrug.

 _ **So maybe I'd had...for some reason. And…**_

"Poor boy," Molly uttered softly.

Neville stared sadly at the book in Ron's hands.

" _ **You saved my life...you might want this."**_

 _ **Reverently, he placed...in my lap.**_

 _ **Inside was a...with dried blood.**_

"That must be the horn Percy broke off of the Minotaur," Remus reasoned.

"Do you know anything else that's missing a horn?" Snape asked sarcastically.

Remus didn't respond.

 _ **It hadn't been...Half man, half bull."**_

The twins looked over to Harry and Hermione. "It looks like you were right," they said.

Harry and Hermione practically _oozed_ smugness.

"I wonder what Grover was going to say," Ginny mused quietly.

 _ **Grover shifted uncomfortably...do you remember?"**_

" _ **My mom...looked down.**_

Ron shifted uncomfortably. Having grown up in a big family, Ron has never really known loneliness. Seeing the understanding present in Harry's eyes, as well as Neville's, Luna's, and Hermione's (who never really had friends before coming to Hogwarts as well as having busy parents), made him a tad uncomfortable.

Looking around slightly, he saw that Fred, George, and Ginny were looking as awkward as he felt.

 _ **I stared across the...beautiful in the sunlight.**_

 _ **My mother was...should look beautiful.**_

The atmosphere took on a slightly depressing mood.

" _ **I'm sorry," Grover...in the world."**_

"I'm sure you're not," Molly soothed. "You tried your best, that's all anyone could ask."

Fred looked at his twin. "She does know she's talking to a book, right?"

Molly, who overheard heard his comment, glowered over at him.

 _ **He moaned, stomping...a hoof-shaped hole.**_

"So that's how he was able to hide the fact that he has hooves," Remus said thoughtfully.

" _ **Oh, Styx...clear sky.**_

"Oh, sticks?" Neville repeated confusedly with a frown. "That's a weird way to swear."

"Yeah," Harry added. "I've never heard anyone use sticks as a swear word.

"Hang on," Ron said. "In here it's spelled S-T-Y-X."

"Oh," Hermione said with understanding. Then she frowned. "Wait, that sounds familiar."

"Now that you mention it," Harry spoke with a furrowed brow, "that word _is_ tickling something at the back of my brain."

"There was a mention of the weather again," Remus said before the two teens got frustrated with a lack of answers. "It said thunder boomed when there weren't even clouds in the sky."

Harry and Hermione frowned to themselves.

' _Thunder_?'

 _ **As he struggled...that settles it.**_

Ginny giggled. "I'm guessing that's when it finally settled in his head about Grover being a satyr."

The other girls giggled too.

 _ **Grover was a...horns on his head.**_

Fred and George gained mischievous grins that made their mother and every adult sitting at the table twitch nervously.

 _ **But I was...or even minotaurs.**_

The mood plummeted once again.

"He's so overwhelmed," Luna said sorrowfully.

 _ **I was alone...Smelly Gabe?**_

Everyone gained dark, ugly looks at the mention of Gabe. Harry and Snape especially had murder in their eyes.

 _ **No.**_

 _ **That would...I'd do something.**_

"Damn straight," Harry snarled.

Molly and Remus stared at Harry in shock, surprised by his vehemence. The others weren't, however, and Snape agreed with the boy.

(He wasn't going to tell him that though. Obviously)

 _ **Grover was still...to be hit.**_

"He must be feeling so guilty," Hermione included sadly.

 _ **I said, "It...my vision spinning.**_

" _ **Don't strain...Here."**_

 _ **He helped...my lips.**_

 _ **I recoiled at...to be okay.**_

"Okay, wait," Hermione interrupted before anyone could sink into melancholy. "Does anybody know what kind of drink he just drank? Because I'm positive there isn't something like this in the muggle world."

Ron shook his head. "I've never heard of or drank something like that something."

Being the food enthusiast that he was, Hermione didn't question it.

"It might be something only specific to their world," Neville said thoughtfully.

"It could also have medicinal properties," Remus said. "Percy described his body filling up with energy when only a moment ago, he almost dropped the cup the...the drink was in."

"Hmm…" Hermione stared thoughtfully at the book in Ron's hands.

Snape was also staring at the book, the curiosity he was feeling not showing on his face.

 _ **Before I knew...hadn't even melted.**_

" _ **Was it good...I felt guilty.**_

"Why wouldn't he know how it tastes?" Molly asked incredulously.

No one had an answer.

" _ **Sorry," I...wondered.**_

Snaped frowned to himself. _'Why would he react like that just because he was offered a drink?'_

" _ **Chocolate-chip cookies...a hundred yards."**_

All the teens grinned at the thought of Percy tossing the girl who tormented him and Grover over a long distance.

" _ **That's good...of that stuff."**_

"Huh?" Harry asked. "What did he mean?"

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

Harry flushed as the others laughed before shooting Ron a glare.

Ron merely grinned at him.

 _ **He took the...Mr. D are waiting."**_

' _And now he's handling the cup that previously held the drink as if it were dangerous,'_ Snape noted to himself.

"I wonder who this 'Mr. D' is," Remus said with Molly nodding next to him in agreement.

 _ **The porch wrapped...going to let it go.**_

' _Makes sense,'_ Harry thought to himself. _'I would like to keep the thing that saved me from my first monster. It's kind of like our wands.'_

 _ **As we came...caught my breath.**_

Everyone leaned forward to see what it was that caught Percy's attention.

 _ **We must've been...in the distance.**_

 _ **Between here and...I was seeing.**_

"What? What is it?" The twins leaned forward eagerly.

"If you'd stop interrupting me I'd get to the explanation faster!" Ron snapped at them.

 _ **The landscape was...satyrs played volleyball.**_

 _ **Canoes glided across...horses had wings.**_

"Whoa," Ron breathed out after he was finished reading the description. "That sounds _brilliant_."

Hermione nodded, looking a little starstruck herself. "Buildings that resemble those of ancient Greek but brand new, a bunch of cabins near the woods, and everything buts up against the water."

Neville added his two knuts. "Some kids were practicing archery, others were playing a game called volleyball," here he shot a look at Harry and Hermione to make sure he pronounced the name correctly. At their nod, he continued, "and it looked like some of them were riding Abraxans."

"No Neville," Hermine shook her head. "I believe in their world, a horse with wings is actually called a Pegasus."

"Weird," Ron commented.

"Still amazing though," Ginny said.

Luna 'hmmed' in agreement.

 _ **Down at the...next to them.**_

"The adults must be the ones in charge," Luna said thoughtfully.

"So maybe Percy might finally get some answers," Harry sighed.

"But what is that blonde girl doing there?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows?" the twins shrugged.

 _ **The man facing me...in a trailer park.**_

 _ **He wore a...even my stepfather.**_

"Hmm," Molly thoughtfully, her eyes narrowed. "I don't know if I like the sound of this man."

"Well," Hermione said hesitantly, "if he's in charge he can't be all that bad, can he?"

"Oh of course not Hermione," Harry said sarcastically. "It's not like people in charge have ever turned out to be jerks that abuse their power. Oh, wait…" his voice trailed off as he glanced at Snape.

"Watch it, Potter," Snaped glared, ignoring the Gryffindor girl's giggles.

" _ **That's Mr. D...already know Chiron."**_

"So that blonde girl is just a camper?" Ron said in confusion. "But then, why is she there with the adults?"

"Especially since one of them is the camp director," Fred said.

"Grover said she's been there longer than almost everyone else right?" Neville said thoughtfully. "Maybe she has some time of Seniority? Like how students who are Prefects longer than the others are obeyed to the most?"

"An interesting idea Neville," Remus said with a smile.

"What I want to know is why Grover thinks Percy already knows this...Chiron character," Snape added grudgingly to the conversation.

Please keep reading Mister Weasley," Dumbledore interjected.

 _ **He pointed at...was to me.**_

 _ **First, I realized he...the scraggly beard.**_

' _I knew it,'_ Hermione, Luna, Remus, and Snape thought victoriously.

" _ **Mr. Brunner!" I cried.**_

"Mr. Brunner?!" cried out everyone who hasn't figured it out yet.

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner!" Ginny said pitifully.

Harry narrowed his eyes at a smug-looking Hermione. "You could've clued us in you know," he said,

Hermione grinned. "You're right, I could've," she agreed.

"Not cool 'Mione. _Not_ cool."

 _ **The Latin teacher turned...multiple choice answers**_ **B** _ **.**_

" _ **Ah, good Percy...four for pinochle."**_

"Really?" Molly said skeptically. "He's not going to explain to Percy what had just happened to him?"

"Um," Remus said hesitantly. "Maybe he's just trying to remain calm for him?"

"The boy just lost his mother! He deserves some bloody answers!"

 _ **He offered me a...heaved a great sigh.**_

" _ **Oh, I suppose I...glad to see you."**_

"He sounds familiar," Harry murmured to Ron.

"No kidding," he murmured back, chancing a glance at Snape.

" _ **Uh, thanks." I scooted...I was a satyr.**_

Molly, Snape, and Harry all narrowed their eyes when the part was read.

" _ **Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner...the blond girl.**_

"So her name is Annabeth," Hermione muttered to herself.

 _ **She came...introduced us.**_

" _ **This young lady nursed...cabin eleven for now."**_

Snape filed away the info about the cabin for later.

 _ **Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."**_

 _ **She was probably my age...me down in a fight.**_

Ron shuddered dramatically. "Sounds like Hermione."

Hermione didn't look like the description bothered her in the least.

"Well, at least we got a better description than 'that blond girl'," Ginny said. She thought it was insulting to describe a girl simply by their hair color. If she had a knut for every time she heard someone describe her as 'that red-headed girl', she'd be a rich Weasley.

 _ **She glanced at the...or something like that.**_

The twins snorted. "If she's anything like Hermione-"

"-then that's probably _not_ the answer."

 _ **Instead she...you sleep."**_

All the teens burst into laughter at Annabeth's blunt statement, with even Molly and Remus giggling and chuckling respectively.

Snape merely rolled his eyes.

 _ **Then she sprinted...flying behind her.**_

" _ **So," I said...here, Mr. Brunner?"**_

" _ **Not Mr. Brunner...call me Chiron."**_

Harry and Hermione narrowed their eyes thoughtfully. _'Where have I heard that name before?'_ they thought to themselves.

Snape was the only one who noticed.

" _ **Okay." Totally confused...stand for something?"**_

 _ **Mr. D stopped shuffling...just belched loudly.**_

" _ **Young man, names...for no reason."**_

"Didn't Percy's mom say the same thing when he was about to call the Minotaur by its name?" Remus asked.

"She did," Luna said, her brow furrowed thoughtfully. "I guess this confirms that calling a creature by their name really is dangerous."

" _ **Oh. Right. Sorry."**_

" _ **I must say...wasted my time."**_

" _ **House call?"**_

" _ **My year at...leave of absence."**_

"Okay," Hermione piped up. "So, what I've got from that is that there are satyrs stationed in schools to see if there are potential demigods to bring to the camp."

"But Grover was already where Percy was," Harry added with a furrowed brow. "So, why did Mr. Bru… uh, I mean, Chiron, why did _Chiron_ have to go to the school?"

"As we thought earlier, Percy seems to be in the middle of something," Molly spoke up.

"But the question are these," Luna said suddenly. "What is the situation and why is Percy involved?"

Dumbledore spoke his mind. "Let us continuing reading to find out Miss Lovegood."

Everyone, including Snape, felt their eye twitch at the repeated phrase.

 _ **I tried to remember...had taken the class.**_

" _ **You came...I asked.**_

 _ **Chiron nodded...the first test."**_

"Wait," Molly interjected, her eyes wide. "Does he mean to say that sometimes the kids don't make it there alive?"

"Well, the Minotaur can't be the only monster after demigods right?" Harry said thoughtfully, his brow furrowed. "There might be others that attack them."

Hermione nodded. "Harry has a point."

"The poor dears," Molly said mournfully.

" _ **Grover," Mr. D...or not?"**_

" _ **Yes, sir!"...Hawaiian shirt.**_

"Looks could be deceiving," Remus said darkly, his mind wandering over to Peter Pettigrew.

Snape, who was lied to and betrayed and used by many people, scowled at the words Remus used but couldn't refute them.

" _ **You**_ **do** _ **know...eyed me suspiciously.**_

" _ **I'm...said.**_

" _ **I'm afraid...he said.**_

" _ **Sir," I repeated...less and less.**_

"Us too mate," the twins said.

" _ **Well," he told me...to know the rules.**_

" _ **I'm sure...Chiron said.**_

"The camp director is quite rude," Ginny said. "And they _still_ haven't explained exactly what that place is yet."

" _ **Please," I said...to teach me?"**_

 _ **Mr. D snorted... the same question.**_

"Can one of them just answer the question?" Hermione asked in annoyance.

 _ **The camp director...in his pile.**_

' _Seriously, why is the satyr so afraid of the man?'_ Snape thought irritably.

 _ **Chiron smiled at me...have the right answer.**_

"That's a lot of pressure," Neville muttered.

" _ **Percy," he said...tell you nothing?"**_

" _ **She said...over the sea.**_

Harry and Neville flinched, both of them thinking of their own mothers.

" _ **She told me...close to her."**_

" _ **Typical," Mr. D said...bidding or not?"**_

"I think I get it," Remus said. "If this camp is the safest place for people like Percy, then it would be safer for them to always be there. But then that would mean that their family won't be able to see them since the barrier keeps them out."

"So that's why Mrs. Jackson was hesitant about letting him go," Hermione realized. "Because it would possibly mean that she wouldn't see him again.

"That has to be a tough choice for a parent," Luna said quietly. "Choosing between always being with them but putting them in danger or sending them to safety but never seeing them again."

Silence followed Luna's statement as everyone digested what she said before Ron continued to read.

" _ **What?" I asked.**_

 _ **He explained...so I did.**_

" _ **I'm afraid there's...won't be sufficient."**_

" _ **Orientation film?" I asked.**_

"They have an orientation film?" Harry said in confusion.

"What's a film?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. "I'll explain later."

" _ **No," Chiron decided...very much alive."**_

"And he lays it out on the table," the twins say gleefully.

"I wonder how Percy will react," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Well, if he's going to react the way I did when I found out I was a wizard," Harry said. "He's going to be in denial."

"You didn't know you were a wizard?" Neville asked him. Snape looked disinterested although he was very interested in the answer.

Harry's face darkened. "My relatives don't like magic," was all he said.

Snape's own face darkened but no one noticed.

 _ **I stared...the table.**_

 _ **I waited for somebody...tallied up his points.**_

Molly huffed. "That man is being completely insensitive."

No one contradicted her.

" _ **Mr. D," Grover...Cok can?"**_

"He's going to eat a can?" Ron asked in a disturbed manner.

"He's half goat."

"Oh, right."

" _ **Eh? Oh, all right."**_

 _ **Grover bit a...chewed it mournfully.**_

" _ **Wait," I told...thing as a God."**_

" _ **Well, now," Chiron said...deal with the metaphysical."**_

" _ **Metaphysical? But...talking about-"**_

" _ **Ah, gods, plural...a smaller matter."**_

" _ **Smaller?"**_

" _ **Yes, quite...Latin class."**_

Ginny huffed. "Finally, he's getting around to explaining everything."

"Make sure to pronounce everything correctly Ronald," Fred said teasingly.

"Yes," George nodded. "No stuttering please."

"Shut it!" Ron hissed at them, his face red.

" _ **Zeus," I said...You mean them."**_

 _ **And there it was...on a cloudless day.**_

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione. "Do you guys know any of those names?"

"Well, I remember Zeus is the King god," Harry said slowly as he thought back on the many books he read in the mythology section of the library he always hid in from Dudley and his gang. "He ruled the sky, I think. But I do remember he controls lightning though."

Snape thought back to the lightning that had blasted Percy, Grover, and Mrs. Jackson off the road.

Hermione nodded to what Harry was saying. "And Hera is Zeus' wife. I can't remember more about her, unfortunately."

"What about the other name Percy said?" Neville asked. "Appal or something."

" _Apollo_ ," Harry corrected. "All I can remember is that he's an archer. I don't know more than that."

"Me as well," Hermione added. "His name is familiar but I can't recall details about him."

"That's all right," Remus said, "We can just keep reading to find out."

" _ **Young man...were you."**_

" _ **But they're stories...there was science."**_

Harry and Hermione cringed. They learned early on to never _ever_ mention science in front of wizards unless you want a full tirade on how it doesn't matter because magic is superior. They guessed it was probably the same for the people of that world too.

They weren't wrong.

" _ **Science!"Mr. D scoffed.**_

Harry and Hermione sighed in resignation. _'Here it comes,'_ they thought.

" _ **And tell me...and tell me."**_

"Wait wait wait, hold on a second," Ginny interrupted. "Did any of you catch on to what he said?"

Luna nodded, knowing what her best friend was talking about. "The part where he said he loves mortals, right?"

"Exactly," she said. "Does this mean he's a demigod too?"

Remus made a 'hm' sound in contemplation. "It's a possibility," he said.

 _ **I wasn't liking...his mouth shut.**_

"See?" Ginny said. "Percy noticed it too."

' _The brat is right,'_ Snape thought to himself. _'It would explain why the satyr was nervous if this "Mr. D" isn't a regular human. But even if he was a demigod, why would he be so scared? Is it because he's an older one?'_

" _ **Percy," Chiron said...for all time?"**_

"Actually reminds me of the Hogwarts' ghost," Neville said thoughtfully. "They can never move on, they're just stuck here."

"Yeah, but they're ghosts," Hermione pointed out. "If you're a god you can still do things like eat and sleep and you can still touch people."

"But if you were immortal, how would you feel if you saw all your friends pass away from old age?" Harry said quietly.

No one knew how to answer that.

 _ **I was about...made me hesitate.**_

Harry nodded in approval.

" _ **You mean...I said.**_

" _ **Exactly," Chiron agreed...losing their mothers?"**_

Molly, Harry, and Neville saw red.

"That's _low_ ," Molly snarled. "You _never_ make light about a child being separated from their mother."

Harry and Neville were glaring at the book so hard that Ron debated silently if he should put the bok on the table and back away slowly or not.

It looked like they were trying to use wandless magic to set the book aflame.

 _ **My heart pounded...to let him.**_

Harry and Neville both nodded firmly.

" _ **I wouldn't...in gods."**_

" _ **Oh, you'd better...them incinerates you."**_

Snape, Remus, Luna, and Hermione all narrowed their eyes at the wording Mr. D used.

 _ **Grover said,"...in shock."**_

" _ **A lucky thing...don't even believe!"**_

"You know Professor Snape," Fred said thoughtfully, "I think that we've found a friend for you!"

George nodded seriously, even as the other teens stifled laughs and the adults hid their smiles. "Yes, we should set up a playdate immediately!"

Snape's glare could've substituted for a wand with how it almost conjured Fiendfyre. "Just because you're no longer students here doesn't mean you're safe from me," he hissed.

 _ **He waved his hand...itself with red wine.**_

Ron stopped reading. "Did that guy just do wandless magic?"

Molly was frowning. "But they're not wizards," she pointed out. "They don't have magic."

"Maybe they get abilities to do things because they're demigods?" Ginny suggested.

"I guess…"

 _ **My jaw...looked up.**_

" _ **Mr. D...restrictions."**_

"Restrictions?" Harry questioned.

 _ **Mr. D looked...feigned surprise.**_

" _ **Dear me….habits! Sorry!"**_

 _ **More thunder.**_

Neville frowned. "Why did he apologize to the sky?"

"And why did the sky respond?" Ginny added.

"Well," Harry said slowly. "Zeus is the one who rules the sky right? Maybe he was apologizing to _him_?"

"So," Luna said, "does that mean that Mr. D is the demigod son of Zeus?"

"I've never heard of Lord Zeus conjuring wine in any of the myths," Hermione said in thoughtfully.

 _ **Mr. D waved his...his card game.**_

 _ **Chiron winked at me...had been declared off-limits."**_

"A wood nymph?" Remus said disbelievingly.

"I guess it's another creature from mythology," Neville said indifferently. Hearing about a lot of different creatures was starting to become old to him.

"So, basically what Mr. D just said," George began.

"Is that his father called dibs and he ignored it," Fred finished with a grin.

"I still want to know what the wine is about," Ron muttered to himself before he began to read again.

" _ **A wood nymph...from outer space.**_

' _I feel you, mate,'_ Ron thought to himself. Although, he did wonder what this 'outer space' thing was.

" _ **Yes," Mr. D confessed...Ha! Absolutely unfair."**_

"Guys," Hermione said in realization. "I don't think Mr. D is a demigod."

 _ **Mr. D sounded about...pouting little kid.**_

" _ **And…" I...father is…"**_

" **Di immortales** _ **, Chiron...Zeus, of course."**_

 _ **I ran through...were his master.**_

" _ **You're Dionysus...of wine."**_

"Okay, wait, time out!" Ron cried out as he dropped the book on the table, his hands waving around in front of him. "Is this book trying to tell us that _that guy_ is one of the _greek gods_?! The guy who seems to love drinking and could be best friends with _Snape?!_

"Be respectful Ronald," Molly snapped at her son while Snape merely rolled his eyes.

"Well, Ron, he _is_ the god of wine," Hermione said patiently. "It would make sense that he likes to drink wine."

"Well," Remus started disapprovingly, "I think it's a terrible idea that he's there to help as a _punishment_."

"And all because he went after a...a nymph that his father wanted," Snape said with another roll of his eyes.

"I agree with Ron," Ginny said with a shake of her head. "This guy doesn't really give the feel of a higher being."

"Keep reading Ron," Neville said.

Ron picked the book up, all the while muttering to himself quietly, "Why does _my_ chapter seem to have so many pages?"

 _ **Mr. D rolled his...say, 'Well, duh!'?"**_

"Not really, no," Hermione said with a sniff.

" _ **Y-yes, Mr. D."**_

" _ **Then, well, duh!...was Aphrodite, perhaps?"**_

"Uh, who's Appodiny?" the twins asked.

"It's pronounced _Aphrodite_ ," Hermione said slowly.

"And she's the goddess of love and beauty," Harry added.

Hermione looked over at him. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you know about her?"

Harry glared at her with pink cheeks but didn't say anything, to the amusement of his friends.

Unnoticed by anyone, Ginny had frowned slightly.

" _ **You're a god."**_

" _ **Yes, child."**_

" _ **A god. You."**_

"See? Percy doesn't think he's a god either," Ron pointed out.

"Just keep reading," Hermione urged.

 _ **He turned to look... the rest of my life.**_

Snape was impressed, despite himself. "I wonder if he could teach me to do that," he said into the silence that appeared after the final word was read.

The sight of the horrified looks on all the teens' faces would be a memory he cherished for the rest of his life.

" _ **Would you like...he said quietly.**_

"We wouldn't," the twins said, their faces slightly pale.

" _ **No. No, sir."**_

"Smart boy."

 _ **The fire died...believe I win."**_

"He acts like he _hasn't_ just scared a boy senseless a few seconds ago," Neville muttered.

" _ **Not quite, Mr. D...goes to me."**_

 _ **I thought Mr. D...Grover rose too.**_

" _ **I'm tired...this assignment."**_

Harry winced. "Ouch. Below the belt, Mr. D."

Everyone else nodded.

 _ **Grover's face...Y-yes, sir."**_

 _ **Mr. D turned to...mind your manners."**_

"You sure you don't want us to set up a playdate for you, Professor Snape?" the twins asked once again.

Snape's hand twitched towards his wand and they immediately backed off.

 _ **He swept...following miserably.**_

" _ **Will Grover...asked Chiron.**_

 _ **Chiron nodded...to Olympus."**_

"Olympus?" Luna leaned forward to look at Hermione and Harry. "What's that?"

"Mount Olympus is where the gods supposedly lived," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry added. "There supposedly was a palace there."

"Ah." Luna leaned back into her seat.

" _ **Mount Olympus...palace there?"**_

" _ **Well now...gods do."**_

"Huh?" was the general consensus.

"Keep reading Mister Weasley," Dumbledore spoke up. Many jumped at the sound of his voice. "There is most likely an explanation above what he meant."

" _ **You mean...in**_ **America?** _ **"**_

" _ **Well, certainly..the west."**_

" _ **The**_ **what** _ **?"**_

" _ **Come now, Percy...the same gods."**_

" _ **And...died."**_

" _ **Died? No. Did...we are here."**_

Ron looked up. "Did anyone else get that?"

"I did," Remus, Hermione, Harry, and Luna all said.

Snape got it too, but he wasn't about to announce it to everyone.

"Mate," Neville turned to Harry, "you're saying you actually understood what was just said?"

"Well, maybe not the details," he said defensively, "but I got the gist of it. I've read about the myths before, so it's not that hard to understand."

"Huh," Neville said thoughtfully.

 _ **It was all...of some club.**_

"Perfectly understandable," Ginny soothed.

" _ **Who are you...who am I?"**_

' _That's what we liked to know,'_ everyone thought.

 _ **Chiron smiled...waist down.**_

" _ **Who are you?...simply adore chocolate."**_

Harry glanced at Remus with a grin. "Sounds like you two would be good friends," he said cheekily.

Remus smiled in embarrassed amusement.

 _ **And then he did...fake human legs attached.**_

 _ **I stared at the...to the horses' trunk.**_

"Whoa," Neville said in awe. "He's a centaur!"

A proverbial lightbulb went off in both Hermione and Harry's mind. "Oh," they both said, realization crossing their faces.

"What 'oh'?" Ron said with a groan. "Do you two know something we don't _again_?"

They simply smiled.

"Sucks to be the dumb one in the group, doesn't it Ronnekins?" the twins asked in fake sympathy.

Ron gave no sign that he heard them as he turned back to the book, but the red hue his ears gave told a different story.

" _ **What a relief...meet the other campers."**_

"Finally," Ron exclaimed as he closed the book and pushed it away from him. "That was tiring."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson storylines, nor any Harry Potter storylines and characters. The only thing I own is this story plot. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting a lot of positive reception for this story. I am pleasantly surprised. You guys are awesome! I hope I do this chapter justice.**

* * *

" _Finally," Ron exclaimed as he closed the book and pushed it away from him. "That was tiring."_

"Well, Ronnie, for someone like you to read that much…"

"Of course it'd be exhausting."

Ron glared over at the sniggering twins. "Shut up."

Molly cleared her throat and glared at her sons. "That's enough, boys."

They immediately cowered at the look in their mother's eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

Remus coughed to get everyone's attention. "Uh, well, I'm glad Percy knows about the Greek Gods now," he said.

"Yes," Luna nodded. "Maybe now more things could be explained."

"True," Neville agreed. "I want to know more about the monsters and creatures."

"Speaking of," Ginny said as she turned to Harry and Hermione, "you guys know something about Mr. Bru...uh, I mean Chiron, don't you?"

"Maybe," Hermione said with a small smile. Harry snorted at her answer as everyone gave them deadpanned looks. (Even Snape). "But we won't say anything. I'm pretty sure that'll ruin part of the story."

"Jerks," Ron muttered.

They ignored him.

Dumbledore opened his mouth, bringing attention to him. "Who would like to read next?"

Luna held a hand out. "I can read next, Headmaster," she said shyly.

With a bit of wandless magic, Dumbledore pushed the book, which was in the middle of the table, towards the Ravenclaw student.

She picked it up and opened it to where Ron left off. She cleared her throat before she began to read. _**"I Become Supreme Lord Of The Bathroom."**_

The twins immediately began laughing. "All hail the supreme lord of the bathroom!" they chorused through their laughter.

The other teens all laughed at their antics.

And while Remus was smiling faintly at their actions, Molly and Snape were not amused. "I hate to think what this chapter shall be about," Molly groaned.

Snape silently agreed with her.

 _ **Once I got over...to walk behind him.**_

Ron looked confused. "Why?"

Harry, Hermione, and Luna all had an idea and tried to hide their grins.

 _ **I'd done pooper-scooper patrol...way I trusted his front.**_

All the teens guffawed at Percy's thoughts while Remus was chuckling and Molly was giggling.

Even Snape had a smirk on his face. Dumbledore was merely indifferent.

 _ **We passed the...said, "That's**_ **him** _ **."**_

"Huh," Neville pondered. "So him defeating the Minotaur has everyone looking at him in awe, respect, or shock."

"Well, I'm pretty sure the Minotaur was a pretty infamous monster," Hermione said thoughtfully. "And Percy's relatively new to being a Demigod, right? So, I guess they were surprised that someone like him was able to defeat him."

"Here's something I don't get," Harry said as he closed his eyes in thought. "I just remembered something; the Minotaur was alive, like, thousands of years ago, right?" He looked at Hermione.

She nodded. "Right."

"Wasn't he already defeated by someone?" he continued questioning.

Hermione frowned as her brow furrowed in thought. "Yes, he was," she said slowly. "I can't quite remember who, though."

"So then, how was he able to attack them if he was already defeated?" Luna asked, picking up on Harry's train of thought

Hermione looked between them. "I...I don't know."

"That's a first," Ron teased, but shut up when she threw a glare his way.

"Please continue reading Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore interjected.

'That was actually a valid question,' Snape admitted to himself grudgingly.

 _ **Most of the campers...their bare shaggy hindquarters.**_

 _ **I wasn't normally shy...a flip or something.**_

"I know how he feels," Harry admitted. "I felt the same way at the beginning of my first year."

"I admit I was expecting you to do something too," Neville said sheepishly.

Harry turned red as everyone laughed/smirked at him.

 _ **I looked back...upscale seaside resort.**_

 _ **I was checking...the attic gable.**_

 _ **Something had moved the...I was being watched.**_

Harry shivered involuntarily. Knowing you were being watched but not knowing where the gaze was coming from...well, he knew that feeling all too well.

"I wonder what's up there," Hermione wondered.

" _ **What's up...asked Chiron.**_

" _ **He looked where…"Just the attic."**_

" _ **Somebody lives there?"**_

" _ **No," he said…single living thing."**_

Luna stopped reading and frowned. "Percy thought he saw someone moving the curtain though, right?"

Ron shrugged. "Could've just imagined it."

 _ **I got the feeling…had moved that curtain.**_

Ron's cheeks reddened. "Nevermind."

Remus nodded. It was obvious that Percy had good instincts despite his young age.

" _ **Come along Percy,"…"Lots to see."**_

"Seriously, who taught this guy how to be sly?" Fred complained.

"I know right?" George chimed in. "He seems so...unSlytherin."

Snape himself looked disgusted at Chiron's lack of subtlety.

 _ **We walked through...a reed pipe.**_

 _ **Chiron told me...almost no effort."**_

Molly hummed in approval. "Nice," she said thoughtfully.

 _ **He said Mr. D had...they grew strawberries instead.**_

"Makes sense about Mr. D," Neville nodded, "being the wine god and all, he _would_ have those effects on the plants.

"I suppose," Ginny shrugged.

 _ **I watched the satyr...getting chewed out by Mr. D.**_

"Do we have any charms that get rid of bugs from plants like that?" Luna wondered.

Hermione frowned. "I'm not sure."

Harry gasped dramatically. "What happened to you?!" he questioned. "What have they done to the know-it-all I used to know?!"

Hermione shoved the messy-haired teen hard while the others laughed at their exchange.

All except Snape, Ginny, and Ron. Snape, because he just wanted to keep reading to find out more about these Demigods while Ron and Ginny were feeling a little jealous at how close Harry and Hermione seemed to be.

"I hope Grover will be okay," Molly muttered.

" _ **Grover won't get...good protector. Really."**_

Remus winced. "I hope Percy ditching Grover at the bus station won't make things worse."

"Aww man," Ron sighed. "I totally forgot about that."

Fred's eyes flashed. "That reminds me," he said with a wicked smile, "you guys still owe us five sickles from our bet."

George scowled at his twin, along with the others who bet against him and the others. "We get it," he said. "No need to rub it in."

 _ **Chiron sighed...a saddle.**_

" _ **Grover has big dreams...to Half-Blood Hill."**_

"But he did that!" Harry protested.

" _ **But he did that!"**_

Harry scowled as the twins laughed. "Okay, this is starting to get old."

Hermione privately agreed with him.

Some of the others...not so much.

"Nah," Ron grinned. "This is payback for all the times you laughed at me."

The twins laughed once more as Harry glowered.

"Can we _please_ keep reading?" Snape glowered. "We don't have all night."

" _ **I might agree...on Grover's part."**_

Neville winced. "They're going to flay him alive," he said with sympathy.

Harry nodded. "Good luck, dude," he said solemnly.

"I hope he won't get into a lot of trouble," Luna declared uncertainly before she continued reading.

 _ **I wanted to protest...have gotten in trouble.**_

"Wow," Hermione commented. "His guilt complex is almost like Harry's."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted."

" _ **He'll get...won't he?"**_

 _ **Chiron winced. "I'm...for his age…"**_

" _ **How old is he?"**_

" _ **Oh, twenty-eight."**_

"What?" Ron gasped in horror. "He's twenty-eight but still in school?!"

"It's blasphemy!" the twins screeched, their faces pale.

Hermione glanced at Harry and frowned. "Are you okay, Harry?"

Said teen nodded his head, his face pale. "Just thinking of the hell he must've gone through."

Neville nodded sadly. "Poor guy."

Snape rolled his eyes at their antics.

" _ **What! And...sixth grade?"**_

"See!" Ron pointed out. "Percy agrees with us!"

" _ **Satyrs mature half...past six years."**_

" _ **That's horrible."**_

"We agree!"

" _ **Quite," Chiron agreed...some other career."**_

"I wonder what dream of Grover's Chiron was talking about," Ginny wondered thoughtfully.

"Yes, it seems like a big deal," Remus commented.

" _ **That's not fair...really so bad?"**_

 _ **Chiron looked away...along, shall we?"**_

"Okay, now he's got me interested," Neville said as he leaned forward.

"I know, right?" Harry said.

The twins were muttering to themselves. "We seriously need to teach this guy the art of _subtlety_. The way he changes the subject is absolutely _terrible_."

'They're not wrong,' Snape thought to himself.

 _ **But I wasn't quite...avoiding the word**_ **death** _ **.**_

 _ **The beginnings of an...forming in my mind.**_

"Uh oh," Ron said. "What is he thinking about?"

Ginny snorted. "Well, if he's anything like Harry, it'll be something stupid but with noble intentions."

Harry felt his eyebrow twitch.

" _ **Chiron," I said...that are real…"**_

" _ **Yes, child?"**_

" _ **Does that mean...is real too?"**_

Hermione groaned. "Ginny was right."

"Wait," Neville said, realization showing on his face. "Is Percy trying to bring his mother back?"

"Seems like it," Remus replied, shock thick in his voice.

 _ **Chiron's face darkened.**_

"I'm guessing from his reaction that he realized what Percy was aiming for," Molly commented.

" _ **Yes, child." He paused...out of your mind."**_

" _ **What do you...we know more'?"**_

"I'd like to know that as well," Hermione leaned forward.

" _ **Come, Percy...the woods."**_

Hermione slumped back in disappointment as the twins groaned.

"This is getting ridiculous," George said darkly.

"I concur with you there," Fred agreed.

They both turned to Snape. "Say, Professor, would you mind helping us kidnap Chiron to teach him _subtlety_?"

The scary thing is that Snape actually seemed to consider it.

Luna cut in before the Potions Master could respond. "There's a page break here," she said before continuing to read.

 _ **As we got closer...since the Native Americans.**_

"Who are the Native Americans?" Ginny asked.

"Explanations later," Harry and Hermione replied in unison.

 _ **Chiron said...go armed."**_

"Stocked with what?" Fred asked, a gleam in his eyes.

"Armed with what?" George added, an unholy grin lifting his lips.

"Here we go," Ginny groaned.

" _ **Stocked with...with what?"**_

The twins blinked. "But that's what we said!"

"Yes, yes, boys, but we're not focusing on you," their mother said.

The resulting pouting made almost everyone grin.

" _ **You'll see. Capture...sword and shield?"**_

" _ **My own-?"**_

" _ **No," Chiron said...the armory later."**_

Remus sighed. "He's just confusing Percy even more."

"He's confusing us, too," Ron whined. "Why can't we all just get straight answers?"

"Ah," Dumbledore said, shocking most of them since he hadn't spoken in a while, "but that is what makes it even more exciting, Mister Weasley. Is it not fun to guess what's going to see if we can solve the riddle first?"

Ron didn't think so but didn't feel like disagreeing with the Headmaster, so he kept quiet.

 _ **I wanted to ask...so the tour continued.**_

 _ **We saw the archery...to like very much),**_

"Not surprising that Chiron doesn't like the stables," Nevile said wryly.

 _ **the javelin range...and spear fights.**_

"I think learning to fight with a sword would be cool," Harry admitted with slightly starry eyes.

"True," Hermione nodded, already imagining herself dual-wielding with both a wand and a short sword.

" _ **Sword and...I asked.**_

" _ **Cabin challenges and...the mess hall."**_

 _ **Chiron pointed to a...No roof. No walls.**_

"Well, that's a very...interesting way to build a mess hall," Molly said, perplexed.

"I think it's nice," Luna said with a smile before she continued reading.

" _ **What do you...rains?" I asked.**_

 _ **Chiron looked at me...gone a little weird.**_

" _ **We still have...drop the subject.**_

"He shouldn't have," Ginny frowned. "If he'd spoken up, then that situation would've been cleared up."

"Yeah," Ron interjected. "Percy's not the only person confused by that."

 _ **Finally, he showed...by the lake.**_

' _Twelve?'_ Harry and Hermione narrowed their eyes in thought.

 _ **They were arranged in a U...collection of buildings I'd ever seen.**_

'Now we can see what is so special about these cabins,'Snape thought to himself as he leaned forward slightly.

Everyone else (sans Dumbledore) leaned forward as well, though they were more obvious about it.

 _ **Except for the fact...looked absolutely nothing alike.**_

 _ **Number nine...tiny factory.**_

 _ **Number four...real grass**_

 _ **Seven seemed...look at.**_

 _ **They all faced a commons area...hoops (which were more my speed).**_

Ron interrupted Luna before she could continue. "Wait, what is 'basket ball'?" he asked.

"Umm," Hermione floundered for a way to explain it to him, but Harry beat her to it.

"It's like Quidditch, except there is only one hoop at each end, one ball, and you play on foot without broomsticks."

"Really?" Ron asked, his face shocked. The twins, Ginny, Neville, Molly, and even Remus, were all shocked. "Weird!"

 _ **In the center...the hearth smoldered.**_

 _ **A girl about...with a stick.**_

"There are kids that young at the camp?" Molly asked sadly. "Poor dear."

 _ **The pair of cabins...columns in front.**_

 _ **Cabin one was...streak across them.**_

 _ **Cabin two was...images of peacocks.**_

"I think I understand the cabins, now," Harry spoke slowly.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, me too."

Neville leaned forward. "What's this about the cabins?" he asked.

"Yes, Mister Potter, Miss Granger," Dumbledore spoke up. "Please explain what you mean."

Everyone eyes them with curiosity, especially Snape, who had been wondering if there was something special about them.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. "Uh, okay," Harry said. "Well, you know how Percy described seeing twelve cabins?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well," Harry added, "they could represent The Olympian Gods."

"'The Olympian Gods'?" Remus repeated. "Who are they?"

"They're the major gods, the most powerful," Hermione said. "Zeus, who is the King of the Gods, is among them."

"Remember when we mentioned the sun god Apollo and the moon goddess Artemis?" Harry jumped in. At their nods, he continued. "They're members of the Olympian Gods."

"How many Olympians are there?" Luna asked.

"Twelve," Hermione answered.

"'Twelve'?" Neville repeated. "As in the twelve cabins that Percy just described?"

"Exactly."

"But what does that mean?" Molly questioned.

"Before, we mentioned that we think that Percy could be the son of one of the gods," Harry explained. "But, what if there were a whole lot of kids just like him, and not just, like, a couple dozen or something? There could be lots of kids out there who have an Olympian God or Goddess for a parent and sent to Camp Half-Blood for protection."

"Which is why there are twelve cabins," Ginny said in realization. "Each cabin represents a god or goddess, and a camper stays in the cabin that belongs to their _parent_."

Dumbledore smiled. "An excellent observation," he complimented.

"Do you know any more members of the Olympian Gods?" Remus interjected hurriedly.

"Umm," Harry said as he racked his brain. "Well, like we already said, Zeus is a member, as well as Apollo and Artemis. Also, I'm pretty sure that Zeus has a brother that's an Olympian."

"The goddess that we mentioned earlier, Aphrodite, is also a part of the Olympians," Hermione added.

"Anyone else?" Ron asked.

"Uhh, maybe Dionysius?" Hermione said hesitantly. "But I'm not completely sure."

"Me neither," Harry admitted.

"That's alright," Remus soothed. "We now know more than we did five minutes ago."

Luna took that as her cue to begin reading again.

" _ **Zeus...I guessed.**_

"Hera?" Neville asked.

"I believe she's Zeus' wife," Hermione spoke up.

"Does that mean she's a part of the Olympians too?" Ginny asked.

"Huh, I guess so."

" _ **Correct...said.**_

" _ **Their...empty.**_

" _ **Several of the...one or two."**_

Harry frowned. "Why wouldn't Zeus or Hera have any kids?"

"Also," Luna added. "Why would Zeus and Hera have different cabins? Shouldn't they have a shared one since they're married?"

"Oh," Hermione turned pink. Harry looked down at the table, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Well, uh, according to the myths, Zeus cheated on his wife a lot. And, uh, actually, a lot of the gods cheat on their spouses and have kids with 'mortals'."

Molly's eyes narrowed threateningly. "They _cheat_ on their spouses? More than _once_?"

Harry and Hermione remained quiet.

"I think," Remus said hurriedly as Molly opened her mouth again, "that Harry raises an excellent point. Why would Zeus and Hera's cabins be empty?"

No one had an answer.

 _ **Okay. So each...like a mascot.**_

 _ **Twelve cabins for...some be empty?**_

The twins sighed. "We _literally_ covered this, like, two minutes ago," Fred complained.

"Both the cabins and the question of why they're empty," George shook his head.

 _ **I stopped in...left, cabin three.**_

Snape narrowed his eyes in thought.

 _ **It wasn't high and mighty…"Oh, I wouldn't do that!"**_

"Why not?" Neville frowned in confusion.

Luna grimaced down at the book. "I'm not sure."

 _ **Before he could...shore at Montauk.**_

 _ **The interior walls glowed...had ever slept there.**_

"Huh," Remus commented. "I guess cabins one and two aren't the only ones that haven't been stayed in."

"But why?" Ginny questioned.

"Let us keep reading, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore interjected smoothly.

Everyone felt their eye twitch as he said those words again.

 _ **The place felt…"Come along, Percy."**_

 _ **Most of the...crowded with campers.**_

Fred snickered. "Guess Hermione was right about the gods having a bunch of kids."

"Yeah, Percy was saying that the cabins were 'crowded' with campers," George said while wagging his eyebrows.

Molly's face gained a dark look as she glared at the book in Luna's hands.

Surprisingly, Remus was also staring at the book with a dark expression.

 _ **Number five was...buckets and fists.**_

 _ **The roof was...to follow me.**_

Ginny scrunched up her nose. "That cabin sounds horrid," she said. "I wonder whose kids stay there."

 _ **Inside I could see...while rock music blared.**_

 _ **The loudest was a girl...T-shirt under a camouflage jacket.**_

 _ **She zeroed in on me...and brown instead of red.**_

Molly frowned. "I do not like the looks of that girl," the older woman commented. "She seems a little like a bully."

"So are all of those kids siblings?" Neville asked.

Hermione hummed. "Well, since they all have to stay in the cabin of their parent, I guess so. They're all half-siblings at least."

"And I thought _our_ family had the most children," Molly muttered under her breath. "But this is ridiculous. How do they even have time to have all those kids?"

 _ **I kept walking...of Chiron's hooves.**_

" _ **We haven't...centaurs," I observed.**_

" _ **No," said Chiron sadly...barbaric folk, I'm afraid.**_

"Wild and barbaric?" Remus repeated in confusion. "I know they can be territorial and proud of their species, but I don't think they're barbaric."

"Perhaps centaurs from Greek Mythology are different?" Luna suggested.

"I suppose…"

 _ **You might encounter...see any here."**_

" _ **You said your...Are you really…"**_

 _ **He smiled down...Percy, I am."**_

"'Trainer of Hercules'" Ginny repeated. "Is this why you two know about Chiron? Is he famous?"

Hermione leaned forward. "Chiron was described as the Legendary Trainer of Heroes," she explained excitedly. "All the Demigods that were described in length in the Myths - almost all of them were trained by Chiron."

"Wow," Neville said into the silence after. "Now I understand why you and Harry wanted to wait for us to find out on our own. That's amazing."

Harry nodded with a grin. "Think of it like this: Chiron is like a centaur version of Remus when he was teaching us."

"Oh!" all the teens except Hermione chorused, understanding in their eyes.

Remus couldn't stop the blush rising to his face.

Snape scowled.

" _ **But, shouldn't you be dead?"**_

"Wow, that was asked bluntly," George said with Fred nodding in agreement.

 _ **Chiron paused, as if...assume I'm still needed."**_

Everyone blinked in shock, especially Snape. "He asked the gods to be immortal so he could continue to teach demigods how to survive?" Molly asked, a hand over her mouth in shock.

"That's dedication," Ron said, a deeply impressed look upon his face.

 _ **I thought about being a teacher...Ten Things to Wish For list.**_

"Mine neither," Harry shook his head.

"Hear hear!" the twins chimed in enthusiastically.

" _ **Doesn't it...get boring?"**_

" _ **No, no," he said...times, but never boring."**_

" _ **Why depressing?"**_

"I imagine watching them be killed by Greek Monsters must be painful," Luna mused thoughtfully. "Or watch them grow old and die while he remains the same."

 _ **Chiron seemed...hearing again.**_

" _ **Oh, look," he...waiting for us."**_

The twins began muttering darkly under their breath. Luna looked at them oddly before shrugging lightly and continuing reading.

 _ **The blond girl I'd met...on the left, number eleven.**_

 _ **When we reached her...how much I drooled.**_

 _ **I tried to see what she was reading...of column, like those in an architecture book.**_

" _ **Annabeth," Chiron said...Percy from here?"**_

Molly frowned. "Wait, he's letting Annabeth show him around and explain things?" she asked. "Wouldn't it be easier for him to do it?"

"Maybe not," Remus shook his head. "Since Annabeth seems to be the same age as Percy, and Grover had said that she's been there longer than most campers, she might have an easier way of explaining things to him than Chiron."

"Oh, well, when you put it that way…"

" _ **Yes, sir."**_

" _ **Cabin eleven," Chiron told…"Make yourself at home."**_

"I wonder whose cabin that is," Snape murmured to himself.

" _ **Out of all the cabins...they call it…? A caduceus.**_

"A caduceus…" Hermione thought aloud to herself. "Isn't there a Greek God that carries one of those around.

Harry, who was next to her, frowned in thought as well.

 _ **Inside, it was packed with people...had set up an evacuation center.**_

"Whoever god or goddess that cabin belongs to had so many kids that they ran out of bunk beds?" Molly questioned, her tone horrified.

"Damn," the twins muttered to themselves.

"That's a lot of kids," Neville said with wide eyes.

"How do they have time for having that many kids?" Ron wondered. "Is it a god or goddess thing."

There were shrugs.

"Oh, thanks. That clears things up."

 _ **Chiron didn't go in...stood and bowed respectfully.**_

" _ **Well, then," Chiron said...see you at dinner."**_

 _ **He galloped...archery range.**_

 _ **I stood in the doorway...through it at enough schools.**_

"Sizing up the new guy," Fred started.

"To see what he's made of," George finished.

Harry nodded. He's been through that routine before when he had to switch classes to get away from Dudley.

" _ **Well?" Annabeth…"Go on."**_

 _ **So naturally, I tripped coming in...but none of them said anything.**_

"Yes," Ginny laughed. " _Naturally_. Poor guy."

The other teens snickered along with her.

 _ **Annabeth announced...cabin eleven."**_

" _ **Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.**_

 _ **I didn't know...Annabeth said, "Undetermined."**_

 _ **Everybody groaned.**_

"Hm," Hermione said. "I wonder what that question means."

"And why it prompted such a negative reaction when Annabeth answered undetermined," Neville finished the thought.

Ron crossed his arms. "I want to know why Percy is put in Cabin Eleven when they don't know who his father is," he said. "Didn't we all just talk about how each camper must stay in their parent's cabin? So why did they put him there?"

There was a moment of silence as they all mulled over Ron's question.

"That was a well thought out question, Ron," Remus said. "If I were still you're professor, I'd give you points for that."

Ron flushed red to his ears at the praise.

'It actually was an excellent question,' Snape thought.

 _ **A guy who...right over there."**_

 _ **The guy was about nineteen...like an old knife slash.**_

Harry winced in sympathy. "I wonder what happened for him to get that," he questioned.

Molly frowned. "I don't think I want to know what sort of dangers these kids get into," she said. "I worry enough about the rest of you."

" _ **This is Luke...counselor for now."**_

" _ **For now?" I asked.**_

" _ **You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently...is the god of travelers."**_

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed as she paused in her reading. "That's what being undetermined means."

Hermione nodded. "I knew the caduceus sounded familiar; it was carried around by Hermes, who was also the god of medicines."

"And since he's also the god of travelers like Luke said," Harry added. "It'd make sense that all newcomers would stay in his cabin until they're 'determined'."

Molly sighed in relief. "Well at least not all of those kids are his," she said. "A single person having that many kids is just ludicrous."

"But mum, he's not a regular person…"

"...He's a god."

Molly glared at the twins as they grinned at her.

"I wonder how the gods and goddesses claim their children," Remus wondered. "And I wonder if some kids come to camp knowing who their godly parent is."

"Please continue reading Miss Lovegood," Albus interjected calmly.

 _ **I looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given me...then I remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves.**_

"He's the god of thieves too?" Ron asked in bewilderment. "How many titles does he have?"

"I can't remember," Harry shrugged.

"Maybe there's a book in here that names all the Olympian Gods," Ginny suggested.

"Wouldn't that count as cheating?" Neville asked nervously. "Aren't we supposed to figure that out as we read?"

"Oh, right," Ginny said before slumping in her seat. She then perked up. "Wait, I have an idea."

She bent over and started rummaging around her bag before pulling out a sheet of parchment and a self-inking quill.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"I'm going to write down the Olympians as we hear about them," the youngest female Weasley answered as she began to write. "That way we can keep track of who has been introduced."

Remus nodded. "Not a bad idea Ginny," he praised.

"So who do you have down?" Ron questioned.

"Well," she began even as her hand never paused from writing, "Zeus is obviously on here, being the King God and all."

"True."

"There's also Hera, his wife, Dionysius, who is his son, and we just learned about Hermes," Ginny said.

"Don't forget Apollo and Artemis," Hermione added. "Or Aphrodite either."

Ginny nodded. "I got them," she said. After a moment she finished writing. "Right, we have seven names on here, which means we still have five more to gods and/or goddesses to learn about."

Neville nodded. "Good to know."

 _ **I looked around...pick my pockets.**_

The twins snorted in unison. "I'm guessing the ones looking to pick his pockets are sons and daughters of Hermes…"

"While the ones looking sad and suspicious are the undetermined ones."

"So," Ron said with an exaggerated thinking face. "The kids of Hermes are like...a bunch of Freds and Georges."

There was a beat of silence.

Then Molly groaned in despair and buried her head in her hands.

"Merlin help those poor bastards," Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny deadpanned at the same time.

Luna giggled as both Remus and Snape closed their eyes with longsuffering looks on their faces.

Fred and George glanced at each other. "I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted."

"Me neither."

" _ **How long...I asked.**_

" _ **Good question...you're determined."**_

" _ **How long...that take?"**_

 _ **The campers all laughed.**_

Remus grimaced. "I think their laughter is the self-deprecating kind," he commented. "It makes you wonder how many times the gods and goddesses actually claim their kids."

Molly pursed her lips in displeasure while Harry, Neville, and, surprisingly, Luna all narrowed their eyes towards the book.

" _ **Come on...volleyball court."**_

" _ **I've already seen it."**_

" _ **Come on."**_

 _ **She grabbed my...laughing behind me.**_

"There's a page break here," Luna announced.

 _ **When we were..better than that."**_

" _ **What?"**_

 _ **She rolled her eyes...you were the one."**_

"What is she talking about?" Neville asked blankly.

"Don't ask me, mate," Ron shook his head.

" _ **What's your problem?...some bull guy-**_

"Ooh," the twins cooed. "Someone's getting _mad_."

"Can you blame him?" Ginny asked her brothers. "He's getting thrust into a whole new world and he hasn't got any straight answers yet."

"Meh."

"Meh?!"

"Luna!" Neville hissed as he watched Ginny swell with anger. "Read!"

" _ **Don't talk like that!"...they'd had your chance?"**_

" _ **To get killed?"**_

" _ **To fight the...we train for?"**_

Snape scowled heavily. "Even I know you train to defend yourself and to survive, not go out and fight like some foolhardy Gryffindor," he sneered.

The Gryffindor students in the room looked angry or offended but Molly and Remus were actually nodding in agreement.

"He's right," Molly said when her children gave her betrayed looks. "Being able to live your life is paramount above all else."

Snape smirked at their sullen expressions.

 _ **I shook my head...in the stories…"**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **Then there's only one."**_

" _ **Yes."**_

 _ **And he died...the labyrinth. So…"**_

"Huh?" Ron interrupted. "Who was Theseus?"

"A famous demigod that lived a long time ago," Harry answered. "But I don't remember who his godly parent was."

"Let's let Luna keep reading," Hermione spoke up. "I think Annabeth is about to explain why the Minotaur was still alive."

Everyone quieted real quick.

 _ **Monsters don't die...they don't die."**_

"Huh?!"

Everyone was confused.

(Well, all except Dumbledore.)

"How can they kill a monster but it doesn't die?" Luna asked, a frown on her face. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I'm with Luna on that one," Hermione frowned. "That sentence made absolutely no sense."

Remus shook his head, his expression confused. "She said 'they can be killed but they don't die.' The sentence contradicts itself in so many ways it's giving me a headache."

"Are we sure this Annabeth is mentally competent?" Snape muttered sardonically.

Molly shook her head. "All of us speaking like this is getting us nowhere," she said wearily. "Please keep reading, Luna dear."

" _ **Oh, thanks...it up."**_

Despite being incredibly confused, Harry, Ron, the twins, and Neville couldn't keep themselves from chuckling. "Percy is just as confused as we are," Harry said in good humor.

" _ **They don't have souls...if you're lucky.**_

 _ **But they are...Eventually, they re-form."**_

 _ **I thought about...with a sword-"**_

" _ **The Fur...I mean...her very, very mad."**_

"Oh," Hermione breathed out. "That's what she meant when she said that they don't die."

Remus nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "When you 'kill' one, they dispel for a while before they re-form. And, according to Annabeth, it varies on how long it takes."

"So," Neville began, "that's why when they die, they turn into golden dust? Because they're not dead but are re-forming?"

"I guess so," Ginny nodded.

Ron groaned. "This stuff is complicated," he complained. "Their world is complicated."

Harry snorted. "I'm pretty sure demigods would say the same about the wizarding world when they're exposed to it too, Ron."

The twins grinned at Ron who flushed in embarrassment.

" _ **How did...Mrs. Dodds?"**_

" _ **You talk...your sleep."**_

" _ **You almost called her...They're Hades' torturers, right?"**_

Molly looked horrified. "He has _torturers_?"

"Mum, he's the god of the undead."

She threw a glare at the twins who immediately silenced themselves.

 _ **Annabeth glanced nervously...and swallow her.**_

" _ **You shouldn't call them by name...to speak of them at all."**_

"So," Ginny said as Luna paused, "calling a monster by their name is like activating a beacon that helps them track you?"

"I guess we now know what Mrs. Jackson meant when she said names have power," Remus said.

Neville nodded. "Mr. D said the same thing about the gods and goddesses," he added. "Although, since they're not monsters I guess that reasoning is probably about respect."

Hermione nodded. "True."

" _ **Look, is there anything...then I didn't care.**_

"Poor dear, he's getting overwhelmed," Molly sympathized.

" _ **Why do I have to stay...of empty bunks right over there."**_

 _ **I pointed to...Annabeth turned pale.**_

"I guess Annabeth is about to tell him why they can't stay in other cabins," Harry theorized.

Neville frowned. "But why did she have such a bad reaction to his question?" He asked. "Luna read that she turned pale."

Ron shrugged.

" _ **You don't just choose...Or...your parent."**_

 _ **She stared...for me to get it.**_

"It seems we were correct in our assumptions," Remus said.

" _ **My mom is Sally Jackson...At least, she used to."**_

Harry and Neville frowned a bit in sadness.

" _ **I'm sorry about your mom...your other parent. Your dad."**_

" _ **He's dead...knew him."**_

 _ **Annabeth sighed…"Not dead, Percy."**_

" _ **How can you...You know him."**_

"Well, since he's a Greek god," George began.

"She might know _of_ him," Fred finished.

" _ **No, of course not."**_

"Does she realize that she's contradicting herself here?" Luna interrupted herself to ask, rare annoyance shining through.

Hermione, Remus, and Snape had their faces scrunched up in irritation.

" _ **Then...you say-"**_

" _ **Because I know**_ **you** _ **...weren't one of us."**_

" _ **You don't...anything about me."**_

" _ **No?" She raised an eyebrow...kicked out of a lot of them."**_

" _ **How-"**_

" _ **Diagnosed with...ADHD, too."**_

Harry shook his head in faint amusement before turning to look at his best friend. "You know, Annabeth right now is reminding me of you when you came to our compartment on the Hogwarts Express," he told the blushing brunette.

Ron laughed aloud. "Wow, she does!"

"Shut up!"

 _ **I tried to swallow...to do with anything?"**_

 _ **Taken together, it's almost a sure sign...your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek.**_

 _ **And the ADHD-...in the classroom.**_

 _ **That's your battle reflexes...they'd keep you alive.**_

 _ **As for the attention problems...them for what they are.**_

"Wow," Neville breathed as Luna finished that particular paragraph. "So Percy isn't the only one with...uh, what's it called again?"

"Dyslexia and Attention deficit disorder. Or ADHD," Hermione answered.

"So all Demigods have them because they're really battle reflexes and because they're brains are supposed to be reading Ancient Greek," Ginny summed up, nodding to herself. "Sounds pretty cool."

"And useful," Harry couldn't help but add. "Imagine having already ingrained battle instincts and reflexes since being born. It would've made my life a whole lot easier."

Neville nodded in agreement, along with Remus. Snape, while didn't verbally voice his opinion, agreed with Harry, even though he hated to admit it, even to himself. Even the twins were thinking about how they could've avoided the Professors after doing one of their pranks if they had ingrained instincts from the getgo.

" _ **You sound like...the same thing?"**_

" _ **Most of the kids...the ambrosia and nectar."**_

" _ **Ambrosia and nectar."**_

" _ **The food and drink we were giving you...you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood."**_

"Well," Molly said after Luna finished reading the sentence. "I guess we now know what that strange drink Percy had when he first woke up."

Remus nodded. "They must be some kind of food that the gods eat. Since Annabeth mentioned that it would've killed a normal kid, I'm guessing Percy and others like him can have it because they're half-bloods. Well, their kind of half-blood."

"I guess we know why Grover was so cautious with it," Hermione added. "If that stuff would make a regular human's blood turn to fire and their bones to sand, I shudder to think what it would've done to him since he's a Satyr."

Ginny hummed. "True."

 _ **A half-blood.**_

 _ **I was reeling...where to start.**_

Harry nodded in understanding. He felt the same when he first found out he was a wizard.

 _ **Then a husky…"Well! A newbie!"**_

 _ **I looked over...sauntering towards us.**_

 _ **She had three other girls...all wearing camo jackets.**_

"Oh, no," the twins groaned.

"I knew she was going to start something," Molly muttered to herself.

" _ **Clarisse," Annabeth sighed...polish your spear or something?"**_

" _ **Sure, Miss Princess...through with it Friday night."**_

"This is like listening to a tamer argument between Harry and Malfoy," Hermione sighed. "But with less male posturing."

Harry shot her a _Look_.

"Don't look at me like that, you know I'm right!"

" **Erre es korakas** _ **," Annabeth said…"You don't stand a chance."**_

"Huh," Ron said, "I guess they have swear words in Greek, too."

" _ **We'll pulverize you...Who's this little runt?"**_

" _ **Percy Jackson," Annabeth said...Daughter of Ares."**_

 _ **I blinked...the war god?"**_

"They have a war god?!" Ron, Neville, and the twins exclaimed.

"Make sure to write his name down, Ginny," Harry mentioned to the redhead.

"Already on it, Harry."

 _ **Clarisse sneered...problem with that?"**_

" _ **No," I said...explains the bad smell."**_

The twins, Neville, and Ron all groaned while Remus and Molly covered their faces with exasperation.

Harry sighed. "Open mouth, insert foot."

"Big time," Hermione muttered.

 _ **Clarisse growled...for newbies, Prissy."**_

" _ **Percy."**_

" _ **Whatever...I'll show you."**_

" _ **Clarisse-...tried to say.**_

" _ **Stay out...wise girl."**_

 _ **Annabeth looked pained...earn my own rep.**_

Remus nodded reluctantly. "He's right," he said. "If you don't prove yourself, no one will think you're worth anything."

Snape scowled heavily. He knew exactly what the werewolf was talking about. After all, a lot of Gryffindor students 'proved' themselves to The Marauders by pranking Severus himself when he was still a student.

 _ **I handed Annabeth my Minotaur horn...I knew immediately was the bathroom.**_

Snape, Remus, Harry, and Hermione narrowed their eyes as they remembered the title of the chapter.

Luna frowned. "Why would they take him to the bathroom?"

Hermione sighed. "In the muggle world, it is common for bullies to push someone's head down a toilet."

Ginny, Luna, and Molly wrinkled their noses in disgust whilst Snape, Harry, and Neville glared at the book in Luna's hands.

"That's disgusting," the twins said in unison, their faces scrunched up revulsion.

No one disagreed.

 _ **I was kicking and punching...Clarisse had hands like iron.**_

 _ **She dragged me...down the other.**_

 _ **It smelled just like any other public bathroom...they should've been able to afford classier johns.**_

There were a few snickers at that. "Is that really all he could think of in the moment?" Neville asked as he chuckled.

 _ **Clarisse's friends**_

"I think they're her sisters," Luna interrupted herself to say before resuming.

 _ **were all laughing, and I...but it just wasn't there.**_

" _ **Like he's 'Big Three' material...he was so stupid looking."**_

Remus, Snape, Hermione, Harry, and Luna all narrowed their eyes in thought at the 'Big Three Material' comment.

Something was niggling at the back of Harry's brain, but whenever he tried to grasp it, it slipped away swiftly.

 _ **Annabeth stood in...through her fingers.**_

 _ **Clarisse bent me over...toward the toilet bowl.**_

 _ **It reeked liked...goes into toilets.**_

 _ **I strained to keep...into that. I won't.**_

Ron nodded. "Good, keep fighting."

 _ **Then something happened...pit of my stomach.**_

 _ **I heard the plumbing...my hair loosened.**_

 _ **Water shot out...Clarisse screaming behind me.**_

 _ **I turned just as...down onto her butt.**_

 _ **The water stayed...into a shower stall.**_

Luna paused and glanced around. Everyone - besides Dumbledore that is - was staring at the book in her hands with expressions of shock, bewilderment, or, in the twins' cases, awe and glee.

 _ **She struggled, gasping...water blasted them back.**_

 _ **The showers acted up...garbage being washed away.**_

 _ **As soon as they were out the door...shut off as quickly as it had started.**_

"Wait," Ron said before Luna could read any more, "did Percy do all that?"

"I guess it's likely," Hermione frowned. "The book did say that he felt a tug in his gut before the water sprayed them and that it lessened before it shut off."

"Which god or goddess can control water?" Molly asked her.

Hermione's frown deepened. "I'm not…" her voice trailed off. "I can't remember."

"Well, what about you Harry?" Neville turned to face him. "Harry?"

The green-eyed teen was staring at the book in Luna's hands with wide eyes and his jaw unhinged.

"Harry?" Ginny repeated. "Do you know which god or goddess that can control water?"

"Yes," he answered, his tone distant.

"And?" Ron said impatiently. "C'mon mate, don't keep us in suspense!"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I should," he said. "It'll ruin the book. Plus, I think you're supposed to either figure it out yourself or wait until the book reveals it to you."

"Bollocks!" Fred and George exclaimed in disappointment.

"Boys!" Molly stated sharply.

"Not even a little hint?" Neville begged.

Harry laughed. "Sorry, Nev."

"Damn!"

Seeing Molly cast a glare towards him, Luna began reading again.

 _ **The entire bathroom was flooded...hadn't been pushed out the door.**_

 _ **She was standing...staring at me in shock.**_

"I don't blame her," Fred said.

George nodded. "Yeah, I'd be shocked enough not to care about being splashed with toilet water after seeing that."

 _ **I looked down and realized...water on my clothes. Nothing.**_

 _ **I stood...legs shakey.**_

 _ **Annabeth...did you…"**_

" _ **I don't know."**_

 _ **We walked to the door...had gathered around to gawk.**_

 _ **Clarisse's hair was flattened...she smelled like sewage.**_

 _ **She gave me...are totally dead."**_

 _ **I probably should have let it go...toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."**_

"Ooh," all the teens cooed.

Remus sighed. "He should have just kept his mouth shut."

"Nah," Ron grinned. "That was awesome!"

 _ **Her friends**_

"Sisters," Luna corrected almost absentmindedly before continuing.

 _ **had to hold her back...to avoid her flailing feet.**_

 _ **Annabeth stared at me...angry at me for dousing her.**_

" _ **What...are you thinking?"**_

" _ **I'm thinking," she said...for capture the flag."**_

"That's the end," Luna stated as she closed the book and pushed it away from her.

"Well I guess we now know," Geroge announced.

"Know what?" Molly asked suspiciously.

Fred grinned. "How Percy became 'Supreme Lord of the Bathroom'."

All the teens burst out laughing while both Molly and Remus sighed and Snape rolled his eyes in irritation.

Dumbledore merely smiled as he waited for everyone to calm down.

* * *

 **Wow! That took** _ **forever**_ **!**

 **Thanks for sticking with it and I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
